broken love
by moonstone88
Summary: Ginny fights to keep her life normal after Harry disapears. she prays that he'll return, but when he does will things be able to be the same again or will someone tare them apart
1. Prolouge love ever after

This is my first every fanfic so please bare with me. (I've added some things here and there, nothing huge really, but I've tried to change the spelling mistakes. which is hard when its you thats been making them)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters (except Lexis)I've used but the plot idea is all mine

* * *

"I love you Ginny, you do no that right." 

Ginny rolled over into a sitting position and starred into Harry's eyes. She smiled as a flicker of worry passed through them.

"Of course I know you love me," she kissed his lips lightly and lent her forehead against his, "and I hope you know I love you to."

He smiled broadly and pulled her into a hug. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her all over. He loved the feel of her skin under his lips, each kiss gave him hope. Harry was glad that she had decided to ignore him and fight for them to be together. It had been just under a year since he'd given in and it had been the best of his life. At the back of his mind he knew that it could end at any moment, that he would have to fight any day now, but he didn't care. For now he had Ginny in his arms and she loved him.

Carefully Ginny pulled away from him and slid back onto the bed. They spent many ours sat in there just being with each other but every time they just feel asleep Ginny could feel the pull in her gut getting worse. She loved Harry so much, she needed him so badly but she didn't want to push things. She had managed to get him back that should have been enough for her, but then again nothing with Harry would ever be enough for her. She wanted everything about him to be hers, just as she wanted to give him everything. She'd never really seen herself as being possessive but when it came to Harry she just couldn't help it. Ginny wanted him to be hers and she knew he wanted to same thing, she just wished he'd act on the want.

She watched his green eyes flash around the room as he searched for something and once again felt her love growing. Every time she made eye contact she felt her heart swell. Ginny had never been one to be all soppy but she couldn't help it with Harry. He seemed to bring things out of her that no one else could. He did things to her that she knew no one else in her life could ever do and she loved that. She loved the fact that Harry was her everything and she wanted it to be that way forever.

As she lent back against the head board Harry bent to retrieve a pair of pants he'd carelessly thrown on the floor. As a spasm of pain rippled through him he straightened abandoning his retrival.

"Right that's it let me have a look."

She grabbed his jumper and pulled him onto the bed, he tried to protest and squirm away but under her stern gaze he gave in. Harry had taken a nasty slash to the back just below his shoulder blade a few days ago in what he called a minor fight, and after refusing to go to St Mungos had settled for having it bandaged and healed by Hermione and Mrs Weasley. Ginny didn't doubt her mother's skills, she had after all had to contend with Fred and George, but she still worried over him. Any injury, if it slowed him down, could be life threatening.

"Its fine Ginny there's nothing else that can be done," he said trying to pull out of her grasp again, failing miserably.

"Well it would have healed long ago if I'd of had my way," she grasped his jumper and pulled it over his head before he could protest anymore.

Carefully she inspected the bandage through his shirt; at least it wasn't bleeding again.

Ginny even managed to get him to take his shirt off, after much protesting on his part. she supressed the sigh she had been about to release, his body truly didtake her breath away.She had seen him many times without a shirt, but they had always been with someone else when it was happening. Mainly her mother as she patched him up for the umpteenth time. But as she sat behind him on the bed now things were different, they were alone with no one to tell them off for the way there were acting. It took everything Ginny had to keep her cool and do what she'd been intending in the first place.

She carefully checked the bandage and once she was satisfied that the gash wasn't bleeding again she wrapped it back up. But for a moment she couldn't help her self. Making out like she was still fiddling with the bandage she studied his back. She traced the many scars that crisscrossed his back lightly with her fingertips. Too many scars for someone his age but there was no stopping that, it came with being the boy who lived. She hated that title, Harry was so much more than that.

"Hay that tickles," he laughed as she ran her fingertips down a scar that happened to run across his spine.

"Oh I'm sorry," she flustered pulling away slightly blushing.

Harry caught her hand as he turned, pulling it towards his chest, "you know the worst scar I have you can't see."

He placed her hand over his heart and she felt it beating under her fingertips.

"And what's that?" she asked as she traced circles on his chest with her fingertips.

He cupped her chin in his hands and pulled her eyes up to meet his, "the one from my heart being torn in two when I thought I'd lost you."

Harry pulled her to him carefully laying her down on the bed and kissed her deeply. He slid his hand under her top and caressed her stomach gently. Ginny moan as he ran his fingers along her skin. They'd been here before, starting to fall into each other but every time Harry had pulled away saying they should wait. But now for some reason he couldn't muster himself enough to protest. He wanted this more than anything and now with Ginny lying under him he couldn't resist. Before Ginny knew what was happening they'd both been swept away in the passion of everything.

After that night they had become inseparable, choosing to be left alone rather than taking part in family activities. They'd laughed over Ron's funny looks and the knowing looks that Hermione shot them when she thought they weren't looking. But they didn't care they had each other, heart, body and soul. But for Ginny that would be torn apart soon. Harry would be ripped from her less than two weeks later. She clung to the memory of that time though for dear life, it was the only thing to get her through a day. She preyed she would have that again, that her life would be as perfect as then. Their perfect time together.


	2. the search continues

Ginny lay in bed starring at the ceiling, her hand stroking her stomach without her realising it. She hadn't slept properly in over a month and she knew she wouldn't for a long time yet. Ron was still in hospital, Hermione constantly at his side. Her father was still wrapping everything up at the ministry and her mother was constantly fussing in the kitchen. The one person she was truly worried about hadn't appeared yet. The battle had raged and they'd won but Harry hadn't returned. She knew deep down he was alive, there was no way she'd be able to breathe if he wasn't, but as the hours ticked by she became more and more worried.

The wizarding world had rejoiced at the victory, but the Weasley family had been solemn. Mrs Weasley saw Harry as a son, and so mourned his lose like a mother, and the whole family had joined with her. Ginny couldn't bring herself to leave her room unless it was necessary, not even to visit Ron. Watching him lying comatose in bed only made her thoughts darker. And for now she needed to keep her mind clear, she needed to hold on; despairing now would only drag her into a void she knew she couldn't escape. She had to stay strong for herself, for Harry, and for their baby.

* * *

Early the next morning Ginny woke with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. As she rolled over and starred out of the window at the rising sun she knew something was happening. As there came a small tap at the window she knew exactly what was going on, _Ron._ She ran to the window and retrieved the owl. It sat patently on her bedside table as she undid the small note and as soon as she did it swooped back out of the window. With shaky hands she unravelled the note and instantly recognised Hermione's writing. 

_**Ginny,**_

**_Ron has woken up, your mother is here with us now. She didn't want to wake you since you've not been sleeping well but now he's come to more he knows where Harry is. The last time he saw him he was being dragged into the Forbidden Forest by a hooded figure. Ron thinks that it was one of the Death Eaters we missed; you have to get here now._**

_**Hermione.**_

Before she'd even finished the letter Ginny had pulled her jeans on, and as soon as she found a top she flew out of the door and down the stairs. Sat in the kitchen Fred and George were fighting over who was going to cook their breakfast since there mother wasn't around.

"Hello there Ginny, sleep deprived much."

She shot them the darkest look she could muster that early as she pulled her winter cloak around her shoulders.

"We have to go now," she said as she ran into the living room.

Luckily she heard the scrape of chairs behind her and the shuffling of feet as they followed.

"What's going on?" George asked as he and Fred both pulled their own cloaks on.

"Ron's awake and he thinks he knows where Harry is."

Without a second word they were in the fireplace and making there way to St. Mungos.

* * *

Ginny was the first to burst through the ward doors not caring if she disturbed anybody. She had to know where Harry was and she had to know now. She needed him badly and every day that past by the ache in her heart got worse. She spotted her mother near the back and headed clean towards her, ignoring the dirty looks from one of the newer nurses. As she reached her mother she threw her arms around Ginny's neck. 

"I'm so glad that you came hunny I knew you'd get out of bed for your brother."

She hugged her mother back, but had to fight the urge to say she didn't care about Ron right now. He had an idea where Harry was and that was all that was on her mind.

"It's alright mum everything is coming together."

Ginny pride herself from her mother just in time for Molly to rap her arms around Fred and George's neck.

Ginny pulled up a chair and sat the opposite side of Hermione next to Ron's bed. She smiled broadly at her brother as he was sat up in the bed fully aware of what was going on; unlike the last few times she had seen him. He reached down and squeezed his baby sister's hand lovingly.

He seemed to read her thoughts as they touched though and sighed deeply, "I know that you're happy I'm awake Ginny, don't worry, but I also know that you desperately need to know what happened," he squeezed her hand lovingly again.

As he laid his head back on his pillow Ginny watched a spasm of paintare through his body. Ron may have been awake but he was far from out of the woods. Ginny hated herself at that point, hated the fact that just because her brother was here and seemed fine she didn't spare him a second thought.

"Maybe we should do this later," Hermione whispered to Ron hoping Ginny didn't hear.

She knew Ginny was anxious but she had no right to put Ron through unneeded stress. She wanted Harry back as well but not at the cost of sending Ron back into a coma.

"It's alright Mione I need to tell you this, we need to find Harry."

He squeezed her hand and smiled lovingly at her, god she hated him for that. He had such undying love for her and she still didn't know what to do with herself. Hermione gave herself a mental shake; this wasn't the time or the place to be thinking about such things, yet.

Ron breathed deeply as if mentally getting himself ready for what he had to say.

"Alright here's what I can remember, bare with me I'm still piecing things together," he paused for a moment while Fed and George pulled up chairs and Molly perched on the end of the bed, "I followed Harry as we tracked a group of death eaters that had headed down near the forest. Harry wasn't in the best state but he wouldn't listen to me when I said we should go back. We managed to disable one that had fallen behind, not before Harry took a nasty gash to the leg though. But even then he wouldn't stop; he'd torn after the others before I could stop him."

Ron paused again and looked down at his baby sister. He wantedso badly to protect her from everything but he was in no state. He needed Harry to be there for her but he didn't want to loose her in the search for him.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "before I knew what was happening I'd got hit from behind and went down really hard. I guess they didn't care about me but the last I saw one of them was dragging Harry off into the woods. I tried to get up but I got hit in the back of the head and that's the last I remember."

Ginny sat back in her chair and rubbed her forehead. Not as much as she was hoping for but it was a start. At least she knew a ruff location where he had been which was more than she had that morning. She also knew that whoever had taken him, had taken him alive, this gave her hope that they would find him alive as well.

"Thanks Ron at least I know that he was still alive."

Ginny hugged Ron, being careful not to squeeze him to hard. When she sat back down, George draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"If I know Harry he's fine there's no way that he'd give up."

Ginny couldn't hold it anymore she'd tried her hardest to be strong but the pain she felt couldn't be bottled away anymore. She silently cried into her brothers shoulder, feeling him wrap her up protectively. She felt Fred's arms go around her to, and soon Hermione had joined. Ron patted her lightly on the shoulder, and Molly hugged Ron. They stayed like that for a while, letting themselves just feel.


	3. Confessions

Ginny had managed to convince Hermione that now Ron was awake she was allowed to go home and get some sleep. Hermione had followed her back to the Burrow without a second word but now as they sat at the kitchen table eating she couldn't take her eyes from Ginny. She hadn't seen her since the first week Ron had been in the hospital, and even though it had only been three weeks, something about Ginny was different. Ginny looked more than warn out, dark circles under her eyes confirmed that Molly had a right to worry. Even Hermione looked better than her, even though she had slept only when she was kicked out of the ward.

"Ginny are you alright?" she asked as she placed her sandwich back on the plate.

"As good as can be," she replied with a short smile, then went back to munching her sandwich not making eye contact.

Hermione wasn't convinced though, she truly hadn't realised what the loss of Harry had done to her. She knew they had become extremely close, but until now she hadn't realised to what extent. She knew then the extent that Ginny loved Harry, she knew she couldn't function without him and her heart went out to the girl. She wanted Harry back to, but Ginny needed him back.

Ginny carefully gathered the plates together once they were done and turning to the sink dropped them in. Hermione looked up at the clatter as the plates hit the sink to hard and realised that Ginny had collapsed in a heap on the floor. Instantly Hermione was at her side cradling her head carefully in her lap.

"Ginny what happened, are you alright?" Hermione brushed strands of Ginny's hair out of the way as Ginny's eyes came back into focus.

"I just went all dizzy all of a sudden," she pushed herself up carefully but Hermione watched as she became even paler.

"Oh I don't feel good."

Ginny shot up and headed for the bathroom before Hermione even knew what was happening.

By the time Hermione caught up with her she'd locked the door behind her and so Hermione had to talk through the door.

"Ginny this isn't the first time in the last few weeks you've been sick. Your mother was telling me how worried she was that you were making yourself ill," she paused for a moment as she heard water running, "but that's not it is it Ginny."

Hermione stepped back as she heard the click of the lock and the door opened a crack. All she could see was an obviously tear smudged face. Ginny hadn't told anybody that she was pregnant, she hadn't wanted to ad to the worry. But now at six weeks she was beginning to show tell tale signs. She couldn't help the morning sickness she felt, even though it never seemed to strike in the morning. Or the fact that she had never eaten so much in her life. Luckily though she hadn't started to show yet so she hadn't needed to explain that. But she had expected Hermione to put two and two together. This had been another reason she hadn't gone to see Ron.

Hermione pushed the door further open and pulledGinnyinto a hug. Ginny collapsed against her shoulder and cried deeply.

"I don't know what to do Herm, I'm so happy but at the same time I'm scared stiff. I can't do this without Harry; I need to find him so badly."

Hermione carefully steered her to her bedroom and plonked Ginny down on the bed.

"Lye down for me will you before you have another dizzy spell," she demanded rather motherly like.

Ginny smiled up at her friend,if anybody had to know she was glad it was Hermione. She was like the older sister she had prayed for and she knew she'd do anything to help.

Ginny proped herself up carefully with pillows, enough so she could still look at Hermione, but no so much that she felt dizzy. Hermione took up seat next to her and stoked her hand lightly.

"How long have you known Ginny?"

Ginny sighed and stared out of the window, "about two weeks for sure. When I missed my period I got worried so I went to talk to a healer while everyone was out of the house. She told me straight away I was pregnant," she laughed slightly to herself and looked Hermione in the eyes, "she didn't even look me over. As soon as I entered she knew."

"Oh Ginny why didn't you tell me. I could have been helping you."

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand lovingly and smiled, "you've had your hands full with Ron. I didn't want to worry you anymore than you needed."

"Oh you daft girl," she laughed and pulled Ginny into another hug.

Some time later Ginny had finally fallen asleep and Hermione left her peacefully. When she made her way down to the kitchen she found Mr. Weasley sat going over some papers.

"Oh hello Hermione, I didn't realise you were home," he smiled cheerfully as she took a seat up next to him.

"Yeah now Ron's awake I thought I'd come back and get some proper sleep and a good shower."

It fell silent between them as neither really knew what to say. It was rare that they were left alone, and every time they hit awkward moments like this. Hermione cleared her thought and quickly thought of something to say.

"Has the ministry been informed of what Ron knows?"

"Yes as soon as I heard. They've sent out search parties so hopefully we'll know more soon."

He made his excuses and disappeared up the stairs soon after that, but not before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. Hermione was a little taken aback, but she smiled, she really did love the Weasleys. Every last one of them seemed to know what to do to make her feel better, even Charlie and Bill who she barely saw.

Hermione sat alone for some time pondering what to do next. When Fred and George returned they let her know Molly was staying with Ron tonight so she was off the huck. But as she climbed the stairs to the bedroom she knew she wouldn't be sleeping easily. She had thought when Ron was awake she would rest better, but now all she could think of was Harry. What had been happening to him while they all had just sat back?


	4. Return

Two weeks after Ron had woken up he was finally allowed to head back. He managed to take his first unaided steps a few days earlier, even though they were slightly painful he hadn't cared. He would do anything to get out of that hospital and get home. As soon as they'd been satisfied that he could walk unaided and he had healed enough they had let him go. Now he sat on the lumpy sofa in the front room, not really sure what to do with himself. Ginny was hiding in her room as always, his mother had finally stopped fussing over him and had started dinner, and he had completely no idea where Hermione had disappeared to. He was happy to be home, but he wanted to be well so he could be out there searching for Harry. He sighed to himself for the umpteenth time that day and turned to stare out of the window.

Upstairs Hermione was helping Ginny in the bathroom as once again her morning sickness had kicked in without any warning. Hermione's motherly instincts had taken over since finding out Ginny was pregnant. She was there night or day if Ginny needed anything, and lately all that intaled was coving for her, and holding her hair back.

"I'm sure that your mum won't be angry with you Ginny but the longer you leave it the more likely it is that she'll find out accidentally."

Ginny splashed her forehead with cold water letting it drip down her face. Of course Hermione was right but she just couldn't bring herself to have that conversation with her mother yet. Hermione handed her back her jumper and Ginny pulled it on over her head. She had begun to show now, only a small bump, but with her being so tiny and skinny it was noticeable. She had taken to wearing Harry's jumpers. Something her mother didn't question since she just thought she wanted to be closer to him. True really but they also worked perfectly as camouflage.

Ginny pushed her way past Hermione, just in time to bang clean into Fred as he passed. Normally she would have shoved him back but as he had knocked into her he'd full on hit her in the stomach. Instantly she'd dropped to the floor wrapping her hands around her stomach.

"Oh come on I can't have hitten you that hard," Fred protested as Hermione pushed past him.

"Help me," she demanded as she pulled Ginny to her feet.

Puzzlement flashed over his face but he couldn't argue with her, not with the look of anger she had shot at him. Pulling Ginny's arm around his shoulder he carefully guided her to her bedroom. Hermione pulled the covers back and helped Ginny into bed, all the while she kept her hands clamped over her stomach protectively.

"What is going on?" Fred asked, anger flashing in his voice.

There was no way she should have been acting that way. He barely even collided with her, he'd done worse and all she'd done was hit him clean back.

But as Hermione turned to give him some lie there was an almighty crash down stairs. They heard Ron's strangled scream and then a holler of delight.

"What on earth?" Hermione and Fred disappeared out of the door before Ginny even knew what was happening.

She didn't follow though, as Fred's elbow had connected with her stomach she'd felt pain run through her stomach. Now she was scared, scared that the pain she was still feeling was somehow the baby. Scared she was loosing her only connection to Harry.

* * *

Hermione took the stairs to at a time, closely followed by Fred. But as she reached the front room she skidded to a halt, unable to believe what she was seeing. There in Ron's tight hug stood Harry, a large beaming smile on his face. All at once she was there with her arms around his neck pulling him out of Ron's grasp and into a tight hug.

"Oh Harry I can't believe its you," she cried.

His arms slipped around her waist and he hugged her back just as tightly.

"I'm glad to see you missed me," he laughed.

Just then Ginny appeared in the doorway. She had heard Harry's name and had wondered what was going on.

When Ginny had reached the bottom of the stairs she had seen him, seen the one person she loved more than anything, safe in their front room. She couldn't move then, couldn't even breathe. He was home. Harry carefully detangled himself from Hermione and slowly crossed the room towards Ginny. At first she took a few steps back uncertain on how to react. But as soon as he was in front of her she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"My god Harry I've missed you," she whispered into his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head lightly, squeezing her, "I've missed you to."

Behind them Hermione was gesturing for the others to move in to the kitchen. She knew that they needed to be alone and had an awful lot to talk about. Ginny grasped Harry's hand, still uncertain that it was really happening and not just one of her dreams. She pulled him up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time, and found herself leading him to her bedroom. As soon as the door was shut behind them they became entangled. Harry pulled Ginny's jumper over her head, laughing when he realised it was his. She laughed lightly as he fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, but not once did she push him away. Harry pulled her to the bed and fell, almost on top of her, onto it. Instantly Ginny felt the same bolt of pain in her stomach as before and pushed him away.

"What's wrong," he panted trying to get his breath back.

Ginny had been so caught up in the moment that she had forgotten all that had happened ten minutes earlier.

"Gin, what's wrong?" he said again, this time his voice laced with concern and worry dancing in his emerald eyes.

She gripped Harry's hand and slowly ran his fingers over the bump in her stomach. The confusion flashed across his face and she knew he needed more than that. But as she tried to sit up he pulled her back down and ran his hand a little harder over the small bulge. When his green eyes snapped up she could tell he had realised what was going on. Concern and worry were traced all across his face, the reaction she had expected. But what she hadn't expected was the flicker of excitement. She smiled then and released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"Harry your going to be a father," she voiced out loud confirming everything he had thought.

He pulled her on top of him into his arms and into a tight huge. He rather gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her again.

"I love you Ginny," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you to."

* * *

When Molly had returned to find Hermione and Ron sat in the kitchen she had began to shout at Ron for being out of bed, or at lease off the coach. SHe had gone into a full grumble about only leaving him for a second to nip to the shops. But soon forgave him as soon as he told her exactly what was happening. Ten minutes after that she had kidnapped Harry from Ginny and now refused to let him out of her site, that is after finally letting him go from a hug she'd held for five minutes straight. He now sat at the kitchen table, Ginny at his side, and surrounded by the whole Weasley family, save for Mr. Weasley who hadn't returned form work yet. Even Charlie and Bill had joined them after they'd heard the news he'd returned. Molly was now busy cooking away. 

"Does any body know?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear as every ones attention was diverted.

"Hermione, but she worked it out herself."

Harry nodded and put his arm around Ginny's shoulder. He was still in shock really, he loved Ginny so much but she was after all only seventeen. When he had voiced this concern to her, she had pointed out she was almost eighteen and he hadn't cared enough about her age to stop them from having sex. She had a point there but he was kicking himself now for not being more careful, but at the same time glad he hadn't, everything at this point was very confusing.

He looked over at Ron's beaming face and just knew as soon as he found out he wouldn't be seeing that smile for a while.

Ginny leant her head on his shoulder, tilting her head up so she could whisper in his ear.

"We have to tell them, it's getting harder and harder for me to hide it."

He only nodded at that knowing that that was coming. He breathed deeply knowing that nothing could be worse than what he had been though the last few weeks, but he also didn't want to temp fate on that part.

As dinner drew to a close Mr. Weasley had arrived and took up a seat at the table. He passed on tea claiming he had grabbed something while at work, but took great delight on eating two slices of Mrs. Weasley's chocolate cake.

"Since they're all here do you think we should do this now?" Harry whispered to Ginny taking her hand into a tight grip under the table.

She looked gravely at him but nodded.

Ginny cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, and as soon as a hush swept over the table she began to shake.

"Err everyone I have something that I need to tell you," she glanced at Hermione and she smiled reassuringly, "I don't really know how to say this but… I'm pregnant."

For a horrible moment everyone just starred at her, then their eyes swept over Harry and she knew he was in for it worse than her.

Ron looked at Hermione who smiled sheepishly and before anyone knew what was going on he had thrown a punch at Harry. Harry fell backwards off his chair as the punch connected with his jaw.

"Ronald!" his mother squealed and smacked him across the head.

Bill and Charlie just started laughing, and Fred and George sat there in amazement unsure what to say. Molly helped Harry to his feet, while Hermione managed to get Ron to sit back down.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat unsure what to say really. This wasn't exactly the kind of revelation that he had been expecting from his baby daughter. But as he looked at her he realised she wasn't a baby. She would be the same age Molly had been when they'd had their first in a few weeks, but he still couldn't help but feel a deep worry in the pit of his stomach. He locked Ginny with his eyes and scanned her face.

"Are you happy?" was all he could muster, all his frozen voice box would allow him to say.

"Very," she smiled broadly taking him and Harry in.

He just nodded and smiled, a little weakly, at her and sat back in his chair.

Molly dabbed a towel at Harry's now swollen lip, taking up a seat next to the two of them.

"Well this certainly explains your strange illness," she turned to her daughter and smiled.

Ginny was glad to see it was a true smile, one full of warmth and excitement.

Ron was still shooting Harry dirty looks but as he looked at his baby sister he smiled. She was the happiest he had ever seen her and even though he wouldn't admit it yet he was glad. She had Harry with her, and she had the beginnings of a family, one he knew Harry would look after.

After the revelation everyone had chatted, trying their hardest to make things seem normal. Molly had questioned Ginny on all the symptoms she had been having and after learning she had already developed a bump whisked her off to more private settings. Mr. Weasley had retired to bed not long after that claiming exhaustion from work. After a few uneasy glances around Hermione disappeared after Ginny, leaving Harry sat at the table with all of Ginny's brothers. He would have lied if he had said he was fine with this. Especially with the murderous look that flittered through Ron's eyes.

"Well this is a turn of fate really isn't it, your back a day and you've already knocked our sister up," Fred said a hint of laugher in his voice, but Harry didn't fail to pick up the seriousness in his eyes.

"Actually she's already two months gone," he replied and kicked himself as Ron's eyes widened.

"Two months!" Ron repeated his voice going rather squeaky with repressed anger.

Harry only nodded not wanting to dig himself into a deeper hole. Opposite him Bill took a long swig of a drink Harry knew wasn't soft.

"Well as long as you look after her I think I can forgive you," Charlie nodded his agreement, while Fred and George just smiled stupidly.

"I love her, there's no way I'm leaving her even if you tried to make me," with the last comment he looked at Ron who bit his bottom lip obviously fighting back saying something in return.

Harry pushed his chair back and standing looked at the lot of them, "I'm going to go check on Ginny. Since I only found out today I know just as much as you do."

With some quick goodnights he disappeared up the stairs, saving himself from more of Ron's rath for the moment.


	5. Love united

WARNING:- in this section there is well and truly adult themes so be warned lol!

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry found Ginny in her room, sat on her bed with her mother perched next to her. As Harry entered the room Molly didn't stop the conversation but smiled as he climbed onto the bed next to Ginny. 

"Well I understand the increased apatite now; erm is there any kind of food you want to me pick up for you. Anything at all you could possibly want."

As Ginny ran off a long list of things she wanted including some different food mixes that he knew would make him sick if he even looked at them, Ginny settled herself against his chest. He rubbed her stomach lightly feeling the slight bump even through her jumper. He loved being this close to hear, breathing in her scent was intoxicating. The memory of her in his arms had been the only thing that he kept him going. As his mind started to filter back to the darker thoughts he pushed them back wanting nothing to interfere with this moment. He knew things would have to come out soon, and he would have to deal with the horrors he'd seen and been through, but not now.

Soon after he'd arrived Molly disappeared giving Harry strict orders to make sure Ginny slept soon.

"Well that went better than I thought." She said smiling up at him.

He wrapped her up in his arms kissing her passionately. He could feel the same longing for her building, could feel the need to touch her body making his whole being ache.

"I did miss you," she whispered in between kisses, her voice rather dark and sultry setting Harry's blood on fire.

He slipped his hand under her top playing with the skin between her breasts. She shuddered with pleasure as he lightly tickled her. His mounting need caused the blood to pump in his ears like a pounding drum. Slowly he slid her jumper and top of taking in her marvellous skin.

Ginny smiled softly as he studied her, he ran his fingers across her freckled shoulders and she remembered him saying he would count how many she had and memorise her before he died. A promise he had made before they went into the battle, to reassure her he would come out whole. She shuddered as he undid her bra, running his hand down her spin, he ran his hands over her to reasure himself she was real. He had dreamt so many time of this since they'd been parted that he couldn't count, she was solid though and with that reasurance he allowed himself to be swept away in the passion.

Ginny undid his shirt, a little too enthusiastically as she ripped buttons off the laughed as he tossed aside the torn garment. With a quick flick of her fingers his pants were undone and she slipped her hand into his pants. He moaned as she massaged him feeling him shake against her as he began to feel the waves of pleasure. She pulled his pants down, flinging them onto the floor carelessly. Instantly her jeans and knickers were gone and for a second Harry just hovered over her naked. It had only just occurred to him now to worry, she was pregnant after all and he had no idea how this would affect her. She smiled up at him as she read her thoughts.

"You won't hurt me or the baby," she whispered as she pulled his hips down to hers.

She moaned as he slipped inside her, digging her nails into his hips. He carefully positioned himself so he didn't press on her stomach, still wary that he could hurt her. With every thrust though his mind got lost in his actions, rather than the consequences, other than hurting her there wasn't exactly anything else he could do. She was pregnant already after all, he thought with a small laugh. He could feel allof his need poring into her, matched move for move by hers. Every time she moaned he almost lost it, the small movements of her hips sent waves of pleasure rippling through his body. As he started to feel the climax coming, he rolled onto his back pulling her to sit on him. He pushed even deeper then, causing Ginny to come before she knew it. As her muscles tightened around him she dragged him to point of climax and with one last jerk of her hips he tipped over. As their bodies rocked with pleasure he wrapped his arms around her pulling her down for a kiss.

For a while Ginny just sat on Harry, leaning her forehead against his and starring deeply into his eyes. The shock green seemed more vibrant than they ever had before. So many different questions floated through her mind, where had he been, what had happened to keep him away from so long, and so many others that she couldn't keep them straight. Harry lightly stroked her stomach reminding himself that everything that had happened hadn't been a dream, the small bump under his hands was truly his baby. He wrapped his fingers in Ginny's fiery hair and kissed her deeply again, pouring into it all the love he could muster, and much to his pleasure she returned the kiss with as much passion and fire.

As they broke apart she nestled herself in the crock of his elbow. He kissed her head lightly and felt the waves of sleep filter over him. He was safe and with the woman he loved. For the first time in a while he would sleep soundly tonight.

* * *

Hope i didnt make you all blush to badly, and that you saw it for the romantic moment it was meant to be. I wanted this section to be shorter because all i wanted was Harry and Ginny together. 


	6. lies

When Harry woke early in the morning he didn't think anything about it. The sun was just peaking over the hill tops but he felt wide a wake. He carefully untangled himself from Ginny and kissing her on the head as he slipped out of bed. He slipped on a pair of jeans that were lying discarded on the floor and headed towards the bathroom.

Harry splashed cold water on his face as he felt suddenly warm and slightly sick. When he glanced up, looking into the bathroom mirror, he jumped as he spotted a hooded figure float past the door. When he span around though he couldn't see anything. He darted out of the room just in time to see the tip of a cloak disappear down the stairwell. He ran down the corridor and took the stairs two at a time. He knew this wasn't just one of the Weasleys wandering through the house. Something in the air didn't feel right. If he really had been thinking he would have returned to his room to grab his wand, but as his heart beat thudded in his ears he couldn't think.

He stopped just short out bounding out into the kitchen and slipped onto the floor as silently as he could. He couldn't help the fact that his bare feet made a slight slapping sound on the cold floor but he muffled it as best he could. He peered cautiously around a corner to see the hooded figure stood in the front room.

"Harry Potter I let you go didn't I there is no need for the show."

He instantly recognised the voice, feeling fear trickle down his spin. It took a lot to scare Harry, after all he had faced and defeated Voldermort, but the person in front of him managed it. Voldermort had simply wished to kill Harry this person took great pleasure in torturing him.

"Why are you here?" he demanded gathering as much strength in his voice as he could muster.

The hooded figure simply laughed a pulled their hood back.

Long blonde hair fell about the shoulders of a woman that looked not much older than Harry. Her pail skin seemed to glow with a luminescence that couldn't be explain; her eyes sparkled as the light hit them turning the normal grey silver. Harry's breath caught in his throat at the site of his tormenter. He couldn't help it. He felt the pull in his stomach and head that demanded him to be with her. She had bewitched him somehow into loving her, he still hadn't figured out how yet.

"When I heard whispers you were going to be a father I couldn't help but come see you."

She lifted a slender hand for him to take andgrudgingly he complied. She led him to the sofa and sat next to him her long slender fingers caressing his arm. He could feel the waves of revulsion that he knew came from him mixed with the feeling of love she had put there.

For a long moment they just sat looking at each other, a slight smile pinching at her pink rose like lips.

"Now my love I never knew you were the type to be a father," she pulled him closer to her, her lips almost touching his, "or I would have made you one sooner."

She laughed again her laugh like silk, but it sounded almost tainted with the evil flowing in her veins.

He snapped his eyes up and pulling on his love for Ginny gritted his teeth, "you could have never made me a father. I would have killed myself before I had a child with you."

She looked a little shocked at that but laughed again.

"But if I'd have wanted a child you wouldn't have been able to stop me now would you,' she ran her fingers over his naked chest feeling the contours of his muscles.

"You have to do all I ask after all."

Harry grimaced as he remembered exactly what she meant. He had only lived through that by clinging to the memory of Ginny's touch, taking comfort in the fact that she had been his first.

"Lexis I didn't hand you in, simply because I can't, but I will not let you spoil everything. Even if it means my death at your hand I will not allow you to hurt Ginny."

"Don't be so dramatic Harry. I only wished to come and see the happy father-to-be," she lent in and kissed him.

Harry felt the pull in his head that was her spell and had no choice but to return it. She pulled him in close pulling at the buttons on his jeans. His hands went up under her cloak, feeling the silkiness of her dress. She laughed lightly against his lips as he did.

"See Harry I could have you here and now. Here while your precious Ginny sleeps upstairs."

Lexis undid the tie of her cloak and it slid from her shoulders. As it feel it revealed a short cut, tight fitting silver dress that matched her eyes. Clinging to ever curve it didn't leave much to the imagination. Harry felt his heart beat faster as he ran his hands along those curve, complying with the unsaid commands. She pulled him on top of her, lying back on the coach and kissing him vigorously. A small tear ran down Harry's cheek as what was left of him inside cried. He didn't want to do this but as hard as he fought he couldn't stop. And even scarier parts of him wanted her. She was so different from Ginny, so dangerous that it fed something inside Harry he tried to suppress. She pulled at his jeans undoing them and pulling them down past his knees. Harry slipped his hand up her dress, finding her delicate panties he slipped them down. She moaned with pleasure as he ran his fingers along her stomach and thighs under the dress. He could feel himself hovering just inches away from her. He knew if she made the final command he would push into her, unprotected and unable to change that. He knew that she was twisted enough to make him give her a baby. But just then there was a creak upstairs. Someone in the house was stirring, possibly Molly getting ready to make breakfast. Or to his horror he realised it could be Ginny, his precious Ginny looking for him, worried at why he wasn't in bed.

Lexis kissed him again and slipped her knickers back into place.

"I'm not ready for the world to know about us lover," she smiled wickedly as something flashed in her eyes.

"But since we didn't get to do the act and because I don't want to leave you all tense," She smiled again and Harry truly was scared at what was to come, "I want you to go and search out that sap of yours and make love to her. Every time you feel her touch be reminded of me, feel me kissing your body not her, feel my caress and curves."

With a pop she was gone and Harry hit the couch hard. He could feel the tears streaming openly down his cheeks now, but couldn't stop the feeling the command gave him.

As he rose to his feet he zipped his jeans back up feeling his groan tight against the denim. He didn't want this, he didn't want her to taint the one thing he thought she couldn't touch but for now he couldn't think of anything to stop himself. As he climbed the stairs he passed Molly coming down. She smiled and wished him good morning. He returned the gesture and silently thanked her for stopping what was going on downstairs.

When he reached the bedroom he found Ginny just sitting up in bed whipping away the last of her sleep from her eyes.

"Where have you been Harry," she asked stifling a yawn.

"I just went for a glass of water," he lied, feeling the ache in his heart worsen.

The command weighed down on him as he got closer to her, he felt the need to follow it just as if Lexis was stood behind him. God did Ginny look beautiful, the morning rays that filtered through the window setting her red hair alight. He perched next to her and stroked her cheek carefully. She smiled broadly at him and kissed his finger tips. Harry could feel the electricity run down his hand to his spin, feel the familiar feeling of love grow. He tried to suppress the fact that he only touched her so because of Lexis and just enjoyed the caress.

"What are you thinking Harry," Ginny asked worry filtering into her voice.

As he had stroked her hair his eyes had become distant, a look Ginny recognised. A look she had only seen since he had returned.

He turned to her and smiled a smile she noticed that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I was just thinking of you," he leant in close to her his lips gently brushing hers, "and how I need you."

Ginny almost giggled at the wayHarry said that. She could hear the force in his voice, the need that she knew surpassed that of just being with her. She kissed him passionately hoping he realised she wanted him to. He seemed to get the messaged as he scooped her up into his arms.


	7. Oh Baby

The next few weeks were pretty uneventful. Ginny and Harry went to St Mungo's for one of Ginny routine checkups and to meet their wizard midwife. Other than that things were pretty normal at the Burrow. Harry's thoughts were constantly on Lexis though, he worried when she'd decide to turn up again. With Ginny nearing her third month the last thing she needed now was stresses that could be damaging to her and the baby.

Harry sat next to Ginny as they ate dinner, subconsciously playing with the seam on her jeans. He knew lately he had been a bit distant, taking any chance he could to read every magical book he could get his hands on. From what he read he figured Lexis must have cast more than one spell on him, and he could just unpick the one that stopped him from asking for help he would be well on his way to solving the problem that was her.

As he thought of Lexis his heart started to beat faster, something he noticed that didn't seem to happen with Ginny as much anymore. He shook his head as the thought penetrated his mind, no he would not put Lexis above Ginny, she was the one he truly loved.

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked concern flashing across her face.

Harry realised then that he had gone from mindlessly picking a seam in her jeans to squeezing her leg.

He mustered everything he could to make the smile he gave her real, "yeah I'm fine, my mind just drifted a little there."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a knowing look but she smiled at Harry and patted his hand lightly before turning to listen to another of Fred's pointless stories.

All through dinner was much the same, Harry's mind wandered constantly back to Lexis, and Ginny noticed every time how distant he was. After Dinner though the two settled on the couch in the front room to talk to Molly, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry," Molly began snapping his attention to the real world again, "Author and I have been talking and we've decided considering the current situation," she smiled at her daughter warmly, "that you and Ginny should definitely have a room of your own. I know that for many nights you've stayed with Ginny, especially if she was feeling unwell so it makes sense."

Molly turned her attention to Ron and Hermione and as he was no longer being directly addressed his mind wandered again. He managed to pick up that Hermione would have Fred and George's old room since they had their own place to live and Ron would have his room back, but if need be he would have to keep space for the twins if they chose to sleep one night. Everyone seemed content with this idea so once it was settled everyone left Molly making tea in the kitchen to go and move everyone's things around.

Ginny helped Hermione pack up her trunk, which wasn't hard since she hadn't taken a lot out. Hermione was driving her nuts though, every time she bent down Hermione rushed over to grab what she was getting right out from under her. Everyone had taken to wrapping her up in cotton wool now, especially Harry. All she had gotten out of him lately was kisses, not that she was complaining he was an amazing kisser, but when you get used to other things you kinda need them. She laughed to herself at that thought, knowing Ron would probably punch Harry if she let that slip when he was around.

Harry walked in just as Ginny and Hermione were arguing over the bed. Hermione was insisting that she kept her normal bed, especially since it was much better over Fred or Georges, but she wouldn't let Ginny move anything even with levitation.

"Do I have to break you two up," Harry laughed as he set a box of his things down on the floor.

"Oh she's just being stupid," Ginny bent to pick up and errant sock when she felt the baby kick.

She had felt it move before, feeling sort of like butterflies in her stomach, but this had been a full pelt kick.

"Oh Harry quickly come over here," concern flashed across his face and he was instantly at her side.

She grabbed his and put it carefully on her stomach, just then he felt it kick.

"Oh my god Ginny is that what I think it is?" he said his smile for once reaching his eyes.

She could only nod her response she was so shocked, she hadn't been expecting this kind ofthing for a while. But as the midwife had said each pregnancy was different.

All three sat on Ginny's bed feeling the baby kick for at least five minutes before it settled down. Ron walked in to seconds later and was very upset no body had thought to call him. Once Ginny promised she would if it happened again he left, taking the last of Hermione's things with him.

"Oh Harry I still can't believe we're going to have a baby," she pulled him into a deep hug wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Harry wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her close and letting her heat warm his frozen heart. He vowed then that this would stop Lexis would take the Spells away, or he would kill her. Even if it meant his life as well.

* * *

Lexis sat in her rooms at the large muggle hotel, a perfect place to hide. She had loathed taking rooms with so many none magical people around her, but she did have to hide after all. She was sure the magical world still didn't know she existed, but if Harry ever managed to find a way to break her spells she would be in trouble. She smiled to herself at that thought. She didn't think that would ever happen though. She had planned for the spells she would cast for over three years, calling on all of her father's knowledge. 

Lexis had closely watched things develop between Harry and Voldermort, vowing which ever one won she would have as her king. She had bounced around from wizard to wizard for a while now, picking the most powerful to go to next. She had even considered taking some witches as partners before, if they out ranked the men that was. But Harry had won out, and he was her latest conquest. She had a lust for power that was unrivalled by any other, and she knew if she could get rid of everything that tied Harry to his old life he would follow her willing. He would become the most power wizard the world had ever seen, and the most feared.


	8. Mollys revelation

Ginny laughed as Ron and Hermione had one of their normal fights, this time over seating arrangements, something stupid as usual. She carefully readjusted her pants, feeling even the pair that were two sizes larger than her normal ones, getting tight. She hated the weight she was gaining, but for the moment it seemed to all be contained in the bump, oh and her breasts of course. She smiled to herself thinking of how Harry had explained he wasn't complaining. He had been a little closer to her over the last week so she was feeling better. Now the baby was moving she knew he felt closer to it, he could see her stomach move and touch his child. Something that brought him out of his thoughts, though Ginny still had no idea where his mind had wandered. But she wouldn't let herself think of that, he was here and she wasn't going to get down over something she couldn't change. Her emotions were screwed up enough without adding reason for them to change.

"Oh god I'm hungry," she pronounced suddenly, causing Hermione and Ron to laugh lightly forgetting their fight.

"I'll go fetch you something," Ron said smiling at his baby sister as he went to the kitchen.

Hermione took up seat next to Ginny on the couch slidding in close next to her friend. Ginny lent her head gently on Hermione's shoulder, and Hermione began to stroke her hair soothingly just as she liked.

"Well this would be sexy if it wasn't for the fact my girlfriends pregnant and the other girls my best friend," Harry laughed as he entered the room.

"Harry Potter, what dirty mind you have," Hermione grimaced, "I didn't think you thought about things like that."

"He's human Mione," Ron proclaimed as he handed Ginny a peanut butter sandwich, her favourite kind of food at the moment.

"No you mean he's male," both Ginny and Hermione laughed.

In the kitchen Molly stood at the counter chopping carrots for lunch. She smiled to herself as she listened to the conversation. _How is it I'm so lucky as to have such an amazing family,_ she thought to herself as she dumped some potatoes in the sink and magically set them washing and pealing themselves. She had thought many times over the past months of her family. Hermione and Harry were as close to her as her own children and she counted herself nothing but lucky for that. And now Ginny was giving her her first grandchild, all be it a little earlier than she thought. Bill was married and Charlie was well on the way to marrying his new lady love. She just needed George and Fred to get with the programme. A pang hit her heart as she realised the missing Weasley, Percy. _My brave Percy,_ she thought lovingly. He had finally come around and joined the family, only to die a few months later in the final battle. It had taken all of her strength to survive that, but her family was whole now and she blessed her stars for that fact.

"Lunch is almost ready," she shouted into the front room.

"Fantastic," she heard Ginny reply and laughed again.

That girl was going to eat her out of house and home, she couldn't remember when she had been like that when she was pregnant, _well I was with Fred and George._

It hit her then and she dropped a plate in the sink with a loud clatter.

"Is everything all right Mrs Weasley?" Harry said appearing at her shoulder.

"Molly dear," she corrected him, "and yes I'm fine, my mind's just wandering to strange possibilities is all."

When she placed the plates down on the table she noted properly for the first time just how big Ginny really was. For a mother only at three and half months or so she had become rather large. She nibbled her bottom lip as she calculated everything. It certainly was possible that she could be having twins; they had been so unexpected with herself that she hadn't known until the fifth month. She made a mental note to mention it the midwife or the Healer which ever they saw first.

* * *

Ginny gathered her things together quickly realising that she was already late for her midwives appointment. 

"Ginny dear you should be gone already," Molly called from the kitchen.

Ginny grumbled to herself, her mother still liked to point out the obvious to her.

"Yes mother I know," she replied failing to bite back her anger.

She was already on edge since this would be the first check up she would have without Harry. He had disappeared to the Ministry hours ago and wouldn't be back in time. She hated facing the midwives alone. She always got the worst looks from them because she wasn't married and because of her age.

"Do you want me to come with you dear?" Molly said appearing at the door a towel in hand.

"Yes please mum," her heart lightened a little then.

At least she wouldn't be alone even if she was going to be with her mother.

"Ok I'll just dry my hands and grab my cloak then we can apperate there."

When they arrived in the midwives office Ginny's name was called almost instantly. She kept her mother close by her side as she made her way to examining room four. She was met by a steely looking woman that filled the whole doorway.

"Welcome back Miss Weasley, I see no Potter this time," she tutted as she helped Ginny onto the bed.

"Harry had ministry business to take care of, so I'm here instead," Mrs Weasley replied giving the woman a stern look.

Ginny smiled at her mother, silently thanking her for her support. Molly had been nothing but supportive of her daughter but it was times like this she was glad she was around her.

The midwife did the normal checks, taking her blood pressure, asking about all her symptoms, making sure she was a healthy size. As she slid the tape measure around her, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You really shouldn't be this size at four months," she said as Ginny slid back onto the bed to lye down.

"Oh I was meaning to say," Molly said stepping forward and taking her daughters hand, "I had noticed that as well. And well there's a history of twins in our family so I was thinking maybe she should be checked for that."

The midwife only nodded and headed out of the room.

"Twins!" Ginny said feeling her head begin to swim.

She wasn't ready for one baby let alone two.

"Yes dear I do believe that's the case here," Molly replied stroking her daughters hand lovingly, "not to worry everything will work out," she smiled down at Ginny pouring all of her love into it.

Ginny just laid back and sighed, _it doesn't just rain, it pours doesn't it, _she thought to herself.

When the midwife returned she had another woman with her. This one was much younger and a lot friendlier looking. Her long blond hair was swept back in a ponytail high on her head and she smiled at Ginny as she entered the room.

"I hear with have suspected twins," she said her voice light and happy.

Ginny could only bring herself to nod, not sure she could open her mouth with out being sick.

The woman came across the room and stood next to Ginny, "could you lift your shirt please dear."

When Ginny did she placed her hands carefully onto Ginny's stomach. Her hands were cool, but not cold, and a comforting touch to Ginny. She pressed carefully making sure she didn't hurt her in any way, but enough to be bale to feel the baby. The woman smiled at Ginny as she pulled her top back down.

"I can definitely feel two sets of feet and arms there. Just to make sure we'll have a look."

The woman took out her wand, and touching Ginny's stomach, a little almost screen light image appeared there. The woman moved her want and held it up so Ginny could see. She was right Ginny and Molly could both make out the distinct images of two babies. Ginny gasped as she looked at her children, and instantly realised she couldn't be scared, not when she was blessed with this much life.

"Would you like to know the sexes?" the midwife asked as she spotted Ginny smiling broadly.

"Err well I was wondering if you could write it down for me. I would like Harry to be there when we find out."

The woman smiled broadly at her, "of course I can," she looked at the screen again, "I can tell everything is developing fantastically. You have two healthy babies here."

As she pulled her wand away the screen disappeared.

"I'll be right back.

When she disappeared out the door Molly pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"Oh my little baby you're having twins."

Ginny hugged her mother tightly back; this really was going to be a hand full. When the midwife returned she handed Ginny a sealed envelope and explained since it was twins she would be her midwife now. Ginny was over the moon at that since the other woman had never really been nice. After giving them some leaflets on twins and making sure Molly would keep and eye on Ginny, reporting anything out of the ordinary since she knew what to look for, she bid them good bye and they returned to the Burrow.

* * *

When they got back to the Burrow, Hermione was sat on the couch, her nose completely stuck in a book. She looked up as Ginny and Molly entered the room, Molly supporting Ginny as she waddled over to the couch. 

"How did the check up go?" she asked closing her book and making room for Ginny.

"Oh you wouldn't believe the news," Molly cried, but rained herself in before she spilled the beans completely.

"Go ahead mum I know you're dying to tell someone," Ginny laughed.

"Harry and Ginny are going to have twins!" she cried clapping her hands excitedly.

Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug and cried unto her shoulder, "I'm so happy for you," she sobbed.

"Please just don't tell Harry yet."

"Don't tell me what yet?" Harry asked as he appeared in the doorway.

Molly jumped a mile as the voice floated in behind her, making her excuses she disappeared up stairs, not before giving Harry a quick hug first. Hermione only looked between the two of them and with a loud pop she disappeared as well.

"So what am I not supposed to hear yet?" Harry asked plonking himself down on the couch next to Ginny.

Ginny took Harry's hands and squeezed them tightly, unable to keep from smiling like and idiot.

"Well you know I went for a check up today," Harry only nodded, "well I found out something a little surprising."

It hit Harry then what was coming and he felt the excitement building in his chest.

"We're going to have twins Harry," Ginny laughed.

Harry pulled Ginny into a hug, pulling her onto his lap, and kissed her passionately.

When she pulled away she handed him the sealed envelope.

"What's in here?" he asked turning it over.

"Open it and find out she smiled."

They had discussed finding out the baby's sex before so she didn't worry about him not wanting to know.

He slid her carefully of his lap and tore open the envelope. A folded piece of paper fell out onto his lap and as he picked it up Ginny leant on his shoulder so she could see as well.

**One Girl, One Boy**

Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she read it. They were getting one of each she couldn't believe it. Harry sat speechless for a while not knowing what to say really. He wouldn't have cared either way what his baby was but now he knew he was having one of each he was past being overjoyed. He turned to Ginny, seeing unshed tears glistening in her eyes, and kissed her again.

"Can we come in we're dying to know," came Hermione's voice from the kitten.

Both Harry and Ginny laughed and invited them all in. Hermione and Molly came in first, closely followed by Ron who had joined them.

"Well what are they then," he asked smiling broadly at his sister and best friend.

"A girl and a boy," Ginny squealed.

Hermione and Molly swept Ginny up into a tight hug, while Ron shuck Harry's hands giving him his congratulations.

Needless to say there was a huge celebration in the Weasley house that night. So far only family had been informed of their baby but the two decided since it was going to come out anyway that they'd invite all of their other friends around. Tonks had slapped Harry on the back when she found out, where as Lupin had just hugged the both of them. Neville had turned up late so when he arrived he had no idea what was going on, but when informed had squealed louder than most of the girls. Many friends from Hogwarts arrived during the night as the message was passed around, each overjoyed to hear what was happening. But as the night drew closer to eleven Harry insisted that Ginny go to bed to rest. She kissed Harry good night, wished who was left goodnight, and disappeared off to bed.

She hadn't been gone ten minutes when Harry spotted something that made his blood run cold. Out in the garden he had spotted a hooded figure and there was only one person that would be lurking outside at this time of night.


	9. The truth hurts

Lexis had been in one of the many shops she had discovered around London that were truly magical, when she heard the first of the whispers. Everywhere she went that night she had heard them, more and more people claming knowledge of the Potter baby, or to be more precise now the Potter _babies_. She couldn't help but be intrigued at this, when she had learnt her lover was to have a baby she had done some background on the mother. A pure blood witch, a full family in fact, one of the only ones left. This had left her with a trailing thought, maybe Harry wasn't the most powerful wizard alive, maybe his child would be. So now learning that she would have two chances all at once had set her all of a flitter.

If Harry had had the strength to defeat Voldermort than he would pass this strength to any offspring, and with the added bonus of a full blood witch for a mother, this child would truly surpass and other. She had delighted in finding out that there was to be twins, and that one would be a boy.

She began to realise that she had found her next conquest. If she could take Harry's child, either of them but preferring the boy, then she could raise him as her own. He would never fight her then, he would feel that everything she said was the truth, and so would have no qualms in doing as she wished. She would have the most powerful wizard alive and he would follow her every word, and there would be no risk on him ever turning on her, since there would be no spells to be broken. All she had to do was bide her time until the children were born, then she would have her prize.

* * *

When Harry entered the garden after the figure his heart began to pound and he knew for sure she was there. He could feel the pang in his heart, the same on he received when he knew Ginny was around, but a false one. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he spotted her enter the woods near by. With a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure no body was following him he slipped into the forest after her. 

He got a few tree lines in when he spotted the blonde of her hair glinting in the moon light. His stomach flipped as he set eyes on her, her long golden hair framing her face with its perfect skin. If Harry didn't no the evil that flowed in her veins he may have found it harder to battle her. He could see how many men had fallen victim to her, even without magic.

"What do I owe for this visit," he said his voice dripping in venom.

She only smiled at him, laughter dancing in her eyes. Harry tried his hardest to stand his ground against her but once again he felt himself loose the battle. His legs moved unbidden by him and he found himself stood in front of her. She ran a finger down his check, leaving a hot line where she had touched. Harry felt his heart beat in his ears, feeling the need for her ripple through his body like waves.

She slid her hands into his hair and pulled him to her, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Instantly his hand went to her neck, caressing the back of long slender throat. Lexis smiled against his kisses, feeling the heat of him as he pressed against her. His skin was on fire with desire and she loved it, loved the fact that she caused him this much uncomfort. She pulled his head against her chest and felt him kiss her collar bone. Harry tore at the buttons on her shirt, with teeth and hands. He ripping it apart and as soon as he was done there pulled at the clasp of her bra. As that came unhooked he grabbed her right breast in his hand kissing her all over.

As Lexis let the waves of pleasure take her she spotted some movement just off to her right. Someone stood there watching them. She smiled to herself then, her and her lover had been discovered, what pity. She didn't push Harry away though, if this person wanted a show there was definitely going to get one. She pulled Harry's head back up, pushing his hands to her thighs. He complied easily, sliding his palms along her skin and up her long skirt. She wrapped her legs around him and she unbuttoned his jeans. As she finally released him he pulled her lacy knickers down and plunged deep into her. Digging his hands into the bark of the tree they leant against Harry drove deeper and deeper into her. All the time Lexis smiled at their watcher.

* * *

Hermione had watched Harry sneak away from the party from across the room. Thinking that he wanted some peace from all of the well wishers she watched as he entered the garden. She watching him though the Weasley's kitchen window as he surveyed the garden. He didn't stay there though, with a glance over his shoulder he headed towards the woods at a quick pace. 

Hermione feeling worried that he shouldn't be left alone slipped out after him. She didn't manage to reach him before he entered the forest so by the time she found him, she could no longer see the Burrow through the foliage. As she went to call out to Harry she spotted that they weren't alone, out of the shadows stepped a woman. Someone that Hermione had never seen before in her life. The woman's shinning hair lit the small clearing light a light, but still Hermione couldn't place her face.

As she went to walk from her hiding place she watched in horror as Harry walked up to the woman and began kissing her. Not the kind of kiss you give a friend either, a kiss only a lover received. Her voice caught in her thought and for a long horrifying moment she couldn't move herself. Her eyes were locked on Harry and this woman as she watched them together, watching them surpass just kissing. Hermione felt hot tears in her eyes as the woman's eyes met hers. She knew Hermione was there and that only seemed to spur her on. She was flaunting the fact she had Harry to Hermione, finding it a joke and feeding her pleasure.

Hermione managed to pull her eyes away as she heard Harry's moan tear into the night. She felt so sick she couldn't breathe, the tears that had stung her eyes now flowed freely down her checks. Tears of betrayal and anger, all shed for Ginny. How could he do this to her, to the woman he claimed to love, to the woman that carried his children.

She tore out of the woods as fast as her legs allowed her. Many times she caught her feet on roots but this didn't stop her. She fell more than once but she just scrambled to her feet and carried on running. The woods had seemed to become so close, smothering. As she reached the edge of the woods a cool breeze hit her in the face. The shock of it caused her to double over and vomit. When she regained herself she was shaking. She was so anger that she could feel ever muscle in her body tensing. She decided then not to return to the Burrow. Knowing that she couldn't bring herself to explain what she had witnessed, knowing she didn't want to see that repeated in her minds eye yet. Instead she stood her ground and waited for Harry, he wasn't going to get away with this.


	10. Broken chains

A/N; thank you to all the people who reviewed my story, i know that there aarent many of you so thanks alot for letting me know someones reading it lol!It spurs me on to keep writing.

* * *

When Harry pulled away from Lexis panting he realised exactly what had just happened. For a moment his memories stayed fuzzy but as they snapped back into place the horror that rippled through his body was evident. He had never meant to go that far; he had never meant to let her make him with out a fight. But he had slid into the actions without a falter and that above all made him hate himself.

Lexis kissed him deeply and fore once Harry felt revulsion not the normal pink haze. For once his mind stayed clamped on the fact that the woman in front of him had tortured him for days on end before making him her slave. For some reason that pang he felt in his heart at her touch was no longer that love but pure hate.

He pulled away from her, stumbling over his pants that were now around his ankles. She smiled at him her haunty laugh rippling through the night air. Lexis bent down on one knee next to him, trailing a finger across his cheek. He turned away in revulsion, and for once his body let him.

"Once last time lover before I let you loose," she purred placing a small kiss on his forehead.

Harry was still in shock, he could feel all over her spells undoing themselves, letting his heart go and reliving the fogginess in his brain. Harry scrambled to his feet, pulling his jeans up with him, and looked Lexis in the eye. He knew it could be this easy, that she wouldn't just let him go for no reason.

Lexis registered his confusion and stepping forward she lent next his ear and whispered, "I've found a more powerful wizard thanks to you," she kissed his earlobe lightly and stepped back.

Harry couldn't move, he was the most powerful wizard and he knew it. And as the pieces started to click into place he panicked. There was only one other explanation for what she had said. His children.

He tore after her into the woods, realising she had gone before she had noticed. He also knew she wouldn't have apperated yet. Because of new charms placed around the Burrow you had to be quite a distance away to do so with out everyone in the house knowing who it was that just apperated. Harry caught a glimpse of her hair through the foliage and darted towards her. He needed to stop her, even if he didn't have his wand, he would kill her with his bare hands if need be. He would never let what happened to him happen to another soul, especially not his own flesh and blood. AS he reached the clearing she turned to face him, her smile dancing across her lips.

"You have a lot to explain lover, I think we had an audience. One Hermione Granger if I'm not mistaken," and with that she disappeared.

Harry stood for seconds watching the spot where Lexis had stood. It couldn't be true, he would have known if Hermione was there. But then he thought back to the haze that had surrounded him, and how confused he had been when he pulled away. It truly was possible that he could have missed Hermione. It was also true that she would have seen it all as if he was cheating on Ginny, not for the darker reasons that were present.

"Oh god I have to stop her," he whispered into the night and with that tore back into the woods.

* * *

Hermione had given up standing, her legs ached with the unexpected run, and her mind still buzzed with the memory of what she had just witnessed. She slumped down on the grass and listened to the noises of the burrow that slowly filtered through the night. They were all still happy and celebrating, unawares of what was happening right under their noses. Even worse was the fact that Ginny slept soundly, waiting for her love to come and curl up besides her.

"Well he won't be tonight," she spat her fists clenching into balls.

From behind her she heard crashing in the woods, a familiar sound that she knew meant only one thing. Harry was tarring towards her. She stumbled to her feet before he reached her, determined that she would not waver. She set her mind on what he had done, blocking out all thoughts that screamed it couldn't be true. He had done it, and she had witnessed it, there was nothing more than that.

Harry stumbled out of the undergrowth, regaining himself just before he fell. As he looked up his eyes looked with Hermione's and he felt the anger flow between them. She really had seen them, Harry's heart stopped. He didn't know how he would explain his actions, or even if he could.

"Hermione please I can explain," he walked towards her his hands up to show he wasn't going to try anything.

But his simple words seemed to infuriate her more. He could almost feel the heat from her anger hitting him in the face.

"Explain! You thing you can explain! HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she screamed at him, stopping Harry in his tracks a foot or so away from her, "you think you can explain to me, why you were cheating on Ginny, on my baby sister! Why you'd betray her trust now when she needs you most. When she's carrying your babies!"

Hermione steadied herself, feeling every muscle in her boy shake with anger. She couldn't stand to see those emerald eyes look so sad so she turned away from him

"Hermione please she made me, I had no choice please you have to believe me."

She rounded on him again at this point; of all the excuses she hadn't expected that one.

"What she threw herself at you and so you couldn't be impolite and turn her down. You couldn't tell her that you were in love, supposedly, and send her packing!"

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, she turned on her heal and began to stalk towards the Burrow. She smiled to herself, a rather wicked one, knowing how Ginny's brothers would react with the news. They would tare him limb from limb, and she didn't care, he deserved it. Seconds after she began to walk though a cold hand clasped her on the arm and span her. She was met with those emerald eyes again, desperation floating through them.

"Please Hermione, please listen. I had no choice she made me."

"You always have a choice Harry," she replied her voice barely a whisper.

This hurt Harry more than anything, he could tell above all the anger she was disappointed in him. That hurt more than anything, he never wanted to let anyone down, especially not his close friends like Hermione.

He knew then that tonight she wouldn't listen and so resolved himself to give her a warning.

"Hermione if you don't hear anything else I say hear this. I know you won't let me return to the Burrow…"

"Damn right," she spat.

"But you have to know this. Ginny is in danger, Lexis wants our babies. She has an uncontrollable lust for power and she wanted me for it. But now she wants my babies," his voice cracked then and Hermione's resolve began to break, "please don't let her get them. She is evil Hermione, the only thing I have truly been scared of."

With a pop he was gone, and Hermione hated herself. He hadn't been lying; she had made him do everything, the fear in his eyes she saw she knew he couldn't fake. And now the babies were at risk, especially without Harry. She shuck her head feeling the night air push against her cheeks.

"What have I done?"

With horror she realised, Ginny was alone in her room and running as fast as she could to the Burrow she preyed the warning wasn't too late.


	11. Kidnapped

Hermione burst through the kitchen door of the Burrow looking rather flustered. She had to grip the counter top to stop her shaking legs from collapsing under her. Ron was instantly at her side and held her, trying to guide her to one of the kitchen chairs. She pushed him away though.

"Where's…Ginny?" she managed to get out through ragged breaths.

"She's in bed why?" asked Fred as he starred at her.

She gulped again regaining some of her composure and headed for the stairs.

"Hay wait what's going on," Ron followed her up the stairs trying his hardest to get her to stop.

When Hermione reached the landing she stalked to Ginny's room as fast as her legs would allow her. Her muscles moaned at the constant us but she had to be sure Ginny was safe. As she flung back the door a strangled scream escaped her lips. Ron ran to her side and for a second couldn't believe what was happening. He dove forward but it was too late. Someone had lifted the sleeping Ginny into their arms and apperated her away. Hermione collapsed to the floor; she had been too late, if only she hadn't fought with Harry for so long. She felt hot tears whined down her cheeks, this time from the pain and heart break she felt. She had let Ginny down and pushed away the one person who could have helped her.

Ron slumped down in a heap next to her, pulling him into his arms and holding her tight. They sat for a moment like that together, letting their grief at Ginny's kidnapping consume them. Hermione buried her head in Ron's chest and his just cradled her on his lap, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

Not long later Fred and George burst in, their merry laughter cut short at the sight of Hermione and Ron.

"What's happened? What's going on?" George asked as he bent down besides his brother.

Fred pushed passed him and entered the room, realising that Ginny wasn't there.

"Where's Ginny!" he demanded shaking Ron by the shoulders.

He looked up at his big brother unable to hold the tears back and longer, "someone took her."

Fred and George instantly flew out of the room. Fred headed to get his parents, while George grabbed Lupin and Tonks that were still downstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later everybody was gathered in the Weasley kitchen ready to her Hermione's story. Mr Weasley was silently comforting his wife, while Tonks stalked around the kitchen, anger flaring in her eyes.

"How could they get in!" she cried frustrated, "I set those wards myself, they were unbreakable."

"No one is blaming you my dear. Even the best magic can be broken," Mr Weasley replied, his voice the normal calm, but with a slight waver to it.

Mrs Weasley only sobbed harder in his shoulder.

Hermione breathed deeply and scanned the room. She had already explained that Harry was gone, but no why. And she was still having a lot of trouble thinking of how to put this.

"When Harry left the house I followed him," she breathed again hoping the oxygen would steady her, "I found him in the woods…with another woman."

Before Hermione could carry on Ron had slammed his fists into the kitchen table and, as he jumped to his feet, had knocked the small wooden stool he had been sat on flying.

"That son of a bitch," he bit off.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs Weasley screeched at him.

Hermione rushed forward and placed a hand gently on Ron's shoulder hoping she could relax him before he apperated off to find Harry.

"Please listen. It wasn't Harry's fault," she scanned the room taking in everyone's faces and pleaded with her eyes for them to believe her, "he was being controlled by this woman. From what I understand she had been using him for some time because of his power but he was unable to tell us all about it. But now she believes that there is a bigger power than Harry out there."

Everybody's eyes snapped to Hermione fearing that she would tell them Voldermort was back, but something snapped into place in Lupin's eyes as he realised the true horror.

"The babies," he whispered, running his hands through his hair nervously.

"Oh Author not the babies, please tell she won't hurt the babies."

Mr Weasley couldn't think of anything to say to reassure his wife so his just gently pulled her back to him and stroked her hair softly.

Once Ron had clamed down enough to sit back down, Hermione explained how Harry tried to help but she had pushed him away. After a quick brain storm they realised there was only one place he could go to, to the black cauldron. He would be there renting a room, since he had no where else to go.

"We have to get Harry and then the Aurors on the case. The longer Ginny is out there without us, the longer her safety and the babies' safety is in jeopardy.

* * *

Harry paced his small room, walking from one end to the other in less the six strides. He hated this, everything had fallen on him and he had no way of reversing it. Soon Ginny would hate him and he would have no way of making her realise. AS he thought of Ginny a small pang he had felt at realising he may have lost her, suddenly developed into a large fist in his stomach. He doubled over as the pain ripped through his body and he realised something was terribly wrong. Ginny needed him and no matter what he was going to her.

As he turned the race out the door he was me by a fist that connected with his face and sent him flying.

"Ron!" cried Hermione as she pushed passed him into the room

Ron shuck his hand as the pain rippled through it, "sorry mate but after what Hermione told me I was left with an uncontrollable urge to hit you."

Harry rubbed his jaw as the last shocks of pain echoed around his teeth. Hermione helped him to his feet and he straightened his shirt.

"It's alright mate I understand."

"Oh Harry why didn't you tell us what was happening." Hermione cried.

"I couldn't what ever spell she cast stopped me from telling anyone. I literally couldn't make the words form in my mouth. You wouldn't believe the amount of times I was screaming in my head, preying someone would hear me."

"It's alright mate we believe you," replied Ron as he gave Harry a hearty slap on the back.

"Harry something's happened," Hermione said her face going pail.

Harry hung his head and knew exactly what she meant, "Lexis has Ginny doesn't she."

* * *

Ginny woke in a dark room that she didn't recognise. Fear rippled through her as the last of her sleep rolled away and she realised she wasn't in the Burrow anymore.

"Nice of you to join us Ms Weasley," a voice said floating out of the darkness.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Ginny called swinging her feet over the small bed she had been laid on.

The person the voice belonged to stepped forward into the small pool of light a single candle gave of. Ginny didn't recognise the woman but she felt fear straight away.

"You are my captive Ms Weasley, and I am Harry's lover," she laughed.

Ginny pushed her hands against her ears not wanting to listen to her lies. But the woman was in front of her and she placed a hand on Ginny stomach. Ginny tried to pull away, tried to protect her stomach, but as the woman's hands touched her skin pain rippled through her body. She screamed as the pain rapped it way around her stomach and she could feel her babies trying to hide inside her. The woman only laughed as Ginny's screams became louder.


	12. Soul Link

Harry doubled over as pain rippled through his body again, this time so bad he could hold the yell of pain in his throat. He collapsed against Hermione, pulling him down with her.

"Harry! Harry please what's wrong, who's doing this to you?"

Harry could only breath in short breaths, he knew it wasn't his own pain he was feeling, but it hurt more because of the source.

"It's not me," he managed t pant out; "it's Ginny."

Hermione pulled him onto her lap as the pain shot through his body again. Hermione didn't understand why would Ginny do this to him, but then it hit her. The way Ginny knew Harry was in the house before anyone else. The way Harry appeared with food before Ginny's stomach began to rumble. They were completely connected, mind body and spirit.

She pulled his head up so it rested on her shoulder, and holding his head, forced him to look at her.

"Harry please you have to listen. You are sensing Ginny somehow and I don't quite get why, but you have to concentrate. Make the connection flow both ways. You have to tell her we're coming. You have to help us find where she is."

Tears flooded Harry's eyes as Lupin, Tonks and the rest of the Weasley's burst through the door.

"Oh my word, what's going on here?" cried Mrs. Weasley.

Ron looked at his mother confused, not sure himself what was happening.

"Hermione say Harry can feel Ginny, something about a soul link."

Lupin pushed past everyone and knelt next to Harry. He clasped Harry's hand tightly in his and looked deep into his eyes. Harry clenched his hand as another burning fire shot through his stomach to his head.

"She's hurting her, she doing something to the babies," he cried out.

Mrs Weasley whimpered and grabbed her husbands arm, burying her face in his shoulder. Lupin only nodded as Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

"Get him to the bed; we need him to wake up."

Fred and George helped him lift Harry who was out completely.

* * *

"Harry!" scream Ginny as once again Lexis laid a hand on her stomach.

"Now now now Ms Weasley, no one can hear you, especially not Harry. This is really going to hurt but it'll be all over soon," she whipped a piece of Ginny's hair out of her eyes and stared directly into them.

Ginny was met with a cold stare she didn't think possible. The blue eyes that bore into her were completely lifeless, devoid of any emotion, not even anger.

"This will only take longer if you fight me. Speeding up the process of a child growth takes a lot from a mother, it will most likely kill you, but I don't have time to wait around."

"Please don't," sobbed Ginny wrapping her arms as best she could around her stomach, "what if you kill them."

Lexis smiled at her, one that came no where close to touching her eyes, "I will just have to get Harry to give me another one."

Lexis stalked out of the room then leaving Ginny to sob at the pain. As she lay in a ball, curling herself around her stomach she could have sworn she heard Harry. Slowly the pain that still rippled through her body got the best of her and she succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

Harry found himself in a dark place that seemed to have no walls, with no way out. He didn't panic though, he felt safe for some reason, like he had never felt before in his life. Suddenly he felt a presence he would recognise anywhere and his heart lifted.

"Ginny!" he called out into the darkness praying for a reply.

"Harry is that you, where are we?"

Harry homed in on her voice and shot towards her, suddenly it was like a light had been switched on and all he could see was Ginny. He pulled her into a hug lifting her off the floor and spinning her.

"Oh Ginny I thought I'd lost you," he said as he placed her back down laying kisses all over her.

"You almost did," she replied laughing.

As Harry's hands ran along her body taking in every curve, he realised something was amiss. Where there should have been the bump of a woman four months pregnant there was a flat toned stomach.

"The babies," Harry whispered frantically.

She touched her stomach with a slightly shaking hand and shuck her head.

"No Harry I can still feel them, they're still inside me."

"But how," Harry stuttered running his hands over her stomach, willing it to bounce back.

Ginny looked around her, taking in the fact that they stood in literally nothingness.

"Harry I don't think this is reality. The last thing I remember is passing out from pain."

"Same here," he whispered back, "I could feel everything that was happening to you as if I was you."

Harry suddenly remembered what Hermione had said, remembered her whole theory on a soul link and he grabbed Ginny.

"Ginny where are you, do you know? Can you tell me anything? We need to find you Ginny please think."

She stood for a moment raking her brains for anything, but she just couldn't think of anything. She had woken in a dark room and all she could remember was those eyes.

"Harry she said she was your lover," she whispered tears springing to her eyes.

Harry pulled her in tightly, kissing her forehead lightly, "don't listen to her lies Ginny. I promise you I love you and only you. I would never willingly hurt you in anyway."

Ginny pressed her body tightly against his, feeling the warmth of him soak into her.

"I knew she was lying Harry but she scares me so much," she sobbed.

"Ginny please, can you remember anything."

She shuck her head, hating herself for not being stronger, "all I have seen is the room she locked me in. it has no windows, only a door. And I think it is completely wooden panelled."

Harry kissed her passionately as she said this. Lexis had dragged him many places while he had been captive, and there was once place he should have known she would return to. Her family home.

"Ginny we're coming for you alright, you just hold out," he ran his hand over her stomach again, feeling not the bump, but the presence of his children, "just keep strong we'll be there."

He kissed her again pulling him into his arms and breathing in her smell. Then everything began to go fuzzy again, as the normal world came back into view.

Harry sat bolt upright, sending Hermione across the room in shock and knocking Ron flying to the floor.

"I know where Ginny is," he pronounced.

* * *

Thank you to all that have read my story, I just wanted to warn everyone I tend to write this at 4 or 5 in the morning since thats when my mind comes up with the best idea's. but unfortunatly my spelling suffers for it, so thankyou for baring with me. 


	13. Lexis

A/N; this chapter is shorter than usual because i wanted just Ginny's pain and Lexis story here, before Harry comes to find them both.

* * *

Ginny woke feeling dazed and disoriented. It took her a long time to realise she was still locked up in her prison and not with Harry. Fresh tears spilled down her face as she felt the pain that still echoed around her body, even worse now with the fresh loss of her love. She slid her hand down her stomach and relaxed slightly as she felt her bump under her finger tips. She could feel her babies kicking, seemingly none the worse for ware. Ginny curled herself around her stomach again as she heard the locks click.

Suddenly a shaft of light burst through the door and for one glories moment Ginny though Harry was there, but soon the imposing figure of Lexis blocked the door.

"Ready for another go my dear," she said as she crossed the room in threes strides.

Ginny pulled away from her the best she could, but the woman was to strong. She scratched out with all her mite, kicking at the bulk that loomed over her. Lexis only laughed, sending shivers of fear up Ginny's spine. Soon Ginny had exhausted the little energy she had and Lexis just stood waiting for her to stop moving. As soon as she did bonds appeared at her wrists and ankles, lashing her up so she was lying on her back, her stomach completely exposed.

"Now my dear where were we," she paused for a moment, her cool eyes locking with Ginny's, "ah yes I remember now."

She slammed both her hands onto Ginny's stomach this time, causing Ginny to instantly scream. The pain that racked her body this time was so much worse. It burned her ever cell and all she could do was lye there and fell it. Despair began to set in that she would be there forever, until the pain took her, or Lexis took her babies. She clung desperately to the memory of Harry, or more to his voice telling her to hold on. She played it over and over again in her mind, knowing if he didn't come soon she would go insane.

* * *

Lexis bolted the doors shut as she left, frustration rippling through her body. She couldn't understand why she wasn't getting anywhere. She had learnt this technique from one of the best healers in the world. It was simple really, forcing your own energy into a body or body part to cause muscles and tissues to grow at accelerated speeds. She knew it was possible to do this on babies, she had been told that. But as she tried, draining herself of most of her energy, she could only feel them growing by days at the most. Not the months that she needed to be able to take them from their mother soon.

She sighed to herself as she headed towards her own rooms, deciding she had done enough for the night. The only thing she could do was rest herself, regaining her energy, and try again tomorrow. She still hadn't decided exactly what to do with the girl child yet, whether it would be worth raising her or not. She knew men where the only ones to get respect, she knew women couldn't make it in the world even now, when it came to the power struggles that took place. She laughed to herself at this point _why else would I need a man_.

She closed her bedroom door silently behind her, not caring to lock it since there was nobody around but her. Oh and of course Ginny but she was locked up tighter than anything. She slid her long black coat robes off, hanging them on the door behind her. Sliding onto her seat in front of her vanity Lexis examined her skin. To those who saw her she had a luminescent untouched quality about her. But for those that saw her bare skin totally they saw more. As she slid her arms out of the long sleeved top she wore it became apparent that she wasn't all she seemed. Long thin scars criss crossed her entire torso and upper arms. A remnant of her fathers reign in the house.

Lexis fought back the memories as best she could, but as always they won, flooding over her like a tidal wave. Memories of her mothers screams as her father bet her for talking to the wrong witch or wizard. Times she had been locked in her room for days on end without food or water. Or the many times she had said something out of turn, causing him to life his wand and slashing her across her bare skin. Lexis shuddered at the thoughts, pushing them back into the recesses of her mind. She did let one memory linger though, the one memory that empowered her. Lexis watched again as she stood over the cowering body of her father, a once strong and satanical wizard, reduced to a blundering mass beneath her feet. With one last cast of her wand he had died, but she had made it last an eternity, dragging out very last bit of pain she could inflict.

She had pledged then that she would hold onto all power she could posses. Taking wizards and stripping them clean of all their knowledge and strength before tossing them aside. Lexis stared at her reflection, seeing the same thing she had seen for over twenty years. She hadn't aged past the age of about twenty, knowing the younger she stayed the more power she could attract. That in itself had been a feat, but she wouldn't stop there. Not until she ruled, eve through someone else, and had all the power she would need to punish thoughs her punished her.


	14. Confrontational love

As soon as Harry had told the others where to go he had apperated to Lexis' home not waiting for them to catch up. Every second that Ginny was there was another second the love of his life and children were in danger. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears as he left the surrounding woods he had used for cover and headed towards the house. He took note that only one room had light in the window, and so aimed for that.

He knew the front door wouldn't be locked, she was so pig headed that she thought no one would bother her, even with Ginny as her hostage. The large door easily gave under his weight creaking slightly as he pushed it open. He didn't care about announcing his presence; he knew that Lexis would feel him near. Another nifty thing she had embedded inside him. She knew when he was around and visa versa. He could feel the pull in his stomach that told him she was close by, the unforgettable buzz that he felt in his head as her presence smothered him. But now it was different he knew it was wrong and he was glad that she had let him go, even if it was only slightly.

Creeping along the upstairs hallway, more out of realisation how dangerous everything was, than worried he would be heard. Lexis was waiting for him and he knew she would know every move he took. The last door came into view and he felt his heart beat quicken, something inside him told him Lexis was there, but Ginny wasn't. His heartache settled a bit at that knowledge though; at least Lexis didn't have her hands on Ginny at the moment. His head began to buzz with every spell he knew trying to think of the best way to get her out of the way.

Suddenly the door flung open and there she stood. Lexis didn't even bother to go for her wand she just stood there and Harry was frozen. She stood in a long shimmering white robe, underneath which she wore a pail blue, almost white, short nighty. Harry felt his heart constrict with the site of her pale skin dancing in the flickering candle light. It took him a second to realise that he shouldn't be that way, that she had released him from those spells so why did he still feel like that. He looked deep into her grey eyes, seeing the power that danced behind them and was still infatuated. He could feel his body reacting to her like she was a lover. His mind went foggy with lustful thoughts of her, his heartache ceased and yet got worse at the same time, his muscles tightened with anticipation. And all the while she just stood studying him. Lexis could feel the attraction he had for her and she smiled inwardly.

'Did you really think I'd let you go lover so easily,' she thought to herself laughing inwardly at the pain she was causing him.

She reached out a hand and softly stroked his cheek. She felt the ripples of pleasure pass through him and his grip on his wand in his pocket broke. She knew then that she has him, his green eyes danced with lust. Lexis knew then that she would have him always, she would take his children by force and he wouldn't do anything. Harry was now and forever her puppet.

When she smiled at him, the last shred of what Harry knew feel away and all that was left was her. He fell against her body feeling her breathing quicken at his touch and he loved it. Loved that this powerful woman would shake at his touch. Loved the fact that he had so much power over her and he wanted to exert that power. Ever muscle in him screamed for him to take her and to show her he was hers forever with force.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her forcefully back against the wall. He slid his hand up her thigh feeling the smooth skin run under his fingertips. With everywhere he touched he left Lexis' skin on fire and she knew then that he had more power over her then she liked. Somewhere along the line she had gone from controlling him, to him having power over her. Lexis was intoxicated by his touch, something she had never felt with anyone. She looked up at him, taking in his tussled hair, the strong features he had developed, his dark emerald eyes that danced with so many emotions. Then she knew, she knew exactly what had happened to her. Somewhere along the line he had stopped being something she used as a power tool. She had fallen in love with him.

Lexis let herself feel everything and shake with pleasure at his touch. Let herself feel her breath catch in her throat as he laid kisses down her neck and chest. Let his hands slip her robe off her shoulders with no protests, and smooth the hair away from them with light touches. She knew she shouldn't that she should stay in control at all times, but she couldn't. As Harry finally gave in and his lips met hers, she knew for sure she was intoxicated by him and if he ever managed to break the spell she had over him he would be the powerful one and she would bend to his will. That even though she violently hated herself for it, she had let another man have power over her and there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Ron and Hermione hadn't been far behind Harry. They had called for the Aurors but not waited for them to come before following Harry. They knew if he was left alone he would do something stupid as always. Ginny was his weak point and they knew his emotions weren't in check so he'd do something stupid. The stormed into the mansion with a clatter thinking they would hear some sort of noise, but all was silent. Definitely not a good sign. As the two climbed the staircase to the second floor, Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's. She entwined her fingers in his, grateful for the comfort and the fact he didn't pull away. Instead he tightened the grasp on her hand, and she felt him shake. He was just as worried as she was. After all his sister was still missing and he had no idea what his best friend had gotten himself into.

The slowly made their way down to corridor seeing the shaft of light at the end. Both knew that that was more than likely where they were. Hermione's heart beat quickened as she realised that there was completely no noise coming from the room. Her mind flashed back to what she saw in the woods and she quickly pushed that away, Harry had been under a spell then nothing more. He loved Ginny only Ginny, she repeated that n her head more trying to convince herself than remind herself.

Ron was oblivious to her worries, all he knew was his sister was gone and his best friend was battling the person who had taken her. It was all black and whit to him, no shades of grey even occurred to him. Ron couldn't let himself think Harry would hurt his sister, that would turn his life upside down. If Harry, the most noble and loving person he had ever met, could do that what was the rest of the world capable of.


	15. Ending it all

Ginny felt Harry arrive, felt his soul drift close to her. The pain in her stomach all but ceased with the knowledge he was close by, even her babies seemed to settle inside her. The relief that washed over her was amazing. She was going home, her love had found her and she was going home to him. But as she realised the implications of him being there the ache inside her returned. She knew Lexis' power, she knew that she wouldn't be easy to defeat. She also knew Harry could loose his life.

'No' she thought to herself, 'he defeated Voldermort, he survived that he will survive this.' She told herself sternly.

She couldn't think any other way or she would be sucked back into despair.

As she lay there waiting for her rescue she felt something shift she felt something inside her break and she knew something had gone wrong. Something Harry had suddenly felt had washed over her. Love, and not for her. Her heart broke then, and the pain from that was worse than anything Lexis had inflicted on her. Something had happened to Harry and Ginny when they had spoke, an unspoken connection had been formed, linking there souls. And now the link hummed with pleasure that she knew wasn't from her.

All she wanted then was to crawl in on herself and die. She couldn't be without Harry again; she hadn't almost made it through the last time he had been ripped from her. And this time she knew he was alive and in the arms of someone else. But not just someone else, Lexis she realised suddenly. The woman that had tortured her and tried to rip her babies from her now held her love in her arms. She felt sick, her breathing became laboured and she knew she wouldn't make it through this night without him.

'Harry!' she called out as tears spilled down her cheeks and she lapsed back into unconsciousness.

* * *

'Harry!'

Harry heard Ginny's words in his head and he snapped back to reality. He realised she had felt all of his emotions at that point and he hated himself, he hated himself so violently that he didn't want to live. Suddenly he grabbed Lexis' hands and pulled them over her head pinning her against the wall.

Lexis watched as the emotions in his eyes changed from lust to pure hatred. Something had gone wrong, somehow he had snapped out of her spell and she knew it. Her mind went into over drive then. She tried to push against him but he was to strong. She mentally kicked herself then, she had let herself get caught up like this without even worrying what would happen.

"I hate you," Harry bit the words off at her and tossed her aside.

Lexis landed on the floor with a resounding thump and just lay there. Harry's words hurt her to the core and she knew they shouldn't. She to snapped back to her senses at that and she hardened again. Pulling in all her emotions she wrapped herself back up in the hatred she had for all men. Pushing aside the fact that Harry had touched her heart she let herself hate him along with all men that hurt her. Still lying on the floor she whipped her head around and her grey eyes burned with venom.

Harry didn't back down under her stare though, she had to die. Pure and simply she had to be gone for any peace to ever come between Harry and Ginny again. But as she lay there Harry couldn't lift his wand to her. He understood then that he had hurt her with his words, that in her own sick and twisted way she had grown to love him. He had never killed anyone that seemed so human. Sure he had killed people, but each of them were death eaters with no faces and names, and of course Voldermort. But she wasn't like that. She had a name and a life he knew; even if he saw her as evil it was still harder. But as he thought that something inside him screamed for him to hear.

'She hurt Ginny,' his inner thoughts told him and he hardened.

This woman had dared to touch his love and think she could get away with it. Harry's inner turmoil slipped then and his resolution set. She would die, not by any others hand, only by his.

In the time that he had fought with himself Lexis had tracked her wand and made a plan to reach it. As she watched the confusion ripple through Harry's eyes she made a dive. Her wand was on her bedside table and all she had to do was reach it. She banged clean into the bedside table and it feel to the floor. As her fingers wrapped around it she felt all her power come rushing back to her. She had everything she needed to defeat Harry right there and even if it hurt her she would do it.

She turned climbing to her feet in one smooth movement and faced eye to eye with Harry.

'Good bye my love,' she thought to herself, a bitter laugh ripping through her mind.

"**Avada Kedavra!"**

**

* * *

**

I did this chapter slightly shorter than the others because i wanted it to be short and sweet. hope you liked it! Thank you to all that read and review this, I much appreaciate it, its what keeps me going otherwise I wouldn't have the will to write more lol!

Anyway enjoy whats here and I'm sure I'll update soon!


	16. Hope

**Hermione heard the curse come from the room down the hall and her heart fell. She couldn't tell if it was a male or female voice that had called it out, and her mind was filling in the blanks giving her the worst scenario. For a long moment she couldn't get her legs to move, her whole mind had gone numb. She felt a hand wrap around hers suddenly and realised that Ron hadn't moved either.**

**"He's fine, I know it, he's too strong to let go," he whispered and Hermione knew he was trying to convince himself just as much as her.**

**As they walked down the hallway it seemed to take days. Both of them could hear their heartbeats in their eyes and as they drew closer to the doorway it only got worse. Ron pulled Hermione behind him not wanting her to see exactly what had happened until he was sure it was safe. She didn't protest with him, knowing he was only protecting her and slid in behind him, still holding his hand. Ron also knew that if the worst had happened it would fall to them to stop Lexis so as he pushed the door open slightly he pulled his wand from his pocket.**

**The first thing he saw was Lexis slumped over the bed. She was in such and awkward position that it was obvious that she was dead. As he stepped forward pulling Hermione with him, he could see her empty starring eyes. Harry had obviously hit her with the curse, but as his heart beat began to steady his blood ran cold.**

**Behind him Hermione let out a strangled scream and feel hard against him. He wheeled round catching her up in his arms and held her to his chest. Behind the door, sheltered from their first glances was Harry. He was in a heap on the floor his back slumped against the wall. His wand had slipped from his fingers and now lay a few centimetres away from his body.**

**Neither Hermione nor Ron could make out any movement in the dim light and the thought the worst. Hermione spun around away from the horrific sight and buried her head in Ron's chest. She cried gently there as he held tightly to her shaking body. Ron himself couldn't tare his eyes away form the site in front of him. He couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him was true. Harry couldn't be the one that was slumped down there, but he could see his tell tale hair, messy as always. He could make out the thin line of a burse under his eye where Ron had punched him earlier. He could also see a slight trickle of blood running down his chin. **

**Ron couldn't piece everything together. He had seen plenty off people fall in the many battles he had fought side by side with Harry, but he had never had chance to stop and study them. He had only ever seen the bodies of his friends after the battle had finished and by then they had taken on the tell tale signs of death. Harry had none of those. His checks were still rosy, and his hair still stuck out all over the place. He didn't have the pale look that Ron associated with death and so he couldn't bring himself to the conclusion his head was screaming at him. His heart didn't want to know that his best friend, someone that had become his brother, was lying there dead.**

**All he could think of was Ginny, and how he would have to tell her that the man she loved, the father of her children, wouldn't be there anymore. He knew she wouldn't live on without Harry and he worried about his niece and nephew. Would she hold out long enough to have the children or would she slip into despair and he would lose them all. Ron felt himself shake then. Felt the tears he had tried to hold back fall from his eyes. He clung to Hermione knowing if he let her go he would just collapse to the floor. How could they let this happen how could they have left Harry go it alone. They should have been at his side like always, Harry had never been at a battle without the two of them, and they had let him down.**

**Slowly he felt his knees buckle and he feel to the floor with Hermione still wrapped up in his arms. She nestled against him pulling herself as close to him as she could possibly managed. She wanted to curl up and die then, she had failed her best friend and she wanted to die there with him. She finally managed to steal a glance at him and her breath caught in her throat. For a long moment she thought that her eyes were seeing something that wasn't there. That her grief stricken mind was reaching out for possibilities that couldn't be true. But as she slowly watching him, not even breathing for fear that what she was seeing would be interrupted, his chest rose and feel.**

**"Ron!" she screamed, breaking hold of him and crawling to Harry.**

**Sure enough as she reached him she could hear his raged breaths, make out the laboured rise and fall of his chest. He was alive, her mind screamed with the fact. But as she reached him and laid a hand softly on his cheek, she realised just how bad he really was. He felt cold to the touch and his skin was beginning to loose colour.**

**"Ron we need help, he's not going to last much longer," she cried as she carefully pushed Harry's head back.**

**His eyes remained closed and she willed with all her might for him to open them. She wanted so badly to see the emerald of his eyes sparkle at her like they had done countless times. But they remain closed and the happiness she had felt at learning he was alive began to slip from her.**

**"Ron!" she screamed again and this time she felt him rise to his feet.**

**A second later there was a loud pop and he was gone. **

**Hermione held Harry's hand willing him to feel her, to know she was there and would never leave him, but he didn't even show a flicker of movement. As the seconds ticked by his breathing became more and more laboured and Hermione began to slip into despair. She was loosing him and she had no idea what to do. **

**There was another loud pop behind her and suddenly strong arms swept her up and away from Harry. For a moment she struggled against them, not wanting to leave Harry, but she soon realised it was Ron that was holding her. She turned her head and watched as to midiwitches looked Harry over. Soon they had conjured a stretcher and were floating him onto it. Before they could leave Hermione caught on of their arms.**

**"Send more of you, Ginny is still around here somewhere and I have no doubt that she's hurt."**

**She only nodded her face grave and with another pop all three of them were gone. Ron and Hermione stood there for a moment just holding each other, each to scared to venture out into the halls.**

**But both were snapped back to reality as they heard voice calling them. They instantly recognised them as the rest of the Weasleys. **

**Hermione stumbled out into the hall and called out as loud as she could, "we have to find Ginny now!"**


	17. Waking

Ginny's eyes flittered open and she was hit by a wave of light. She clamped her eye lids shut again against the light. The last time she had had them open there was barely any light in the room. She wondered what had happened to bring her to such a light place. Slowly she opened her eyes, giving them chance to become accustomed to the brightness. Slowly the fuzzy shapes around her came in to view and she realised she was lying in a bed, in a hospital wing. She almost laughed with joy, she'd been rescued.

Ginny looked around her taking in the curtain that was halfway round her bed, and the chairs that were scattered around her. She suddenly became aware that she wasn't alone, that someone was sat next to her leaning their head on the bed. She looked down to see a head of messy red hair and smiled. Weakly she lifted her hand and stroked Ron's lovingly. His head snapped up then and his eyes locked with hers.

"Oh Ginny your awake," he cried and enveloped her in his arms.

Ron had stayed at her bedside for the past two days since they had found her. He had been so worried that she would never wake again, fearing the worse of all cases. But now as he held her tightly in his grasp he felt relieved, his baby sister was going to be alright and so were her babies.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, more like mumbled since Ron was smothering her.

He pulled away from her sharply and she spotted the pain in his eyes. Her breath caught and her heart almost stopped at that look. _No he can't be dead I would know if he was. I wouldn't be able to breathe if he was; I know he's alive just like before he has to be._ Ginny whispered this to herself over and over as Ron took her hand and squeezed it.

"He had a lot of internal injuries Gin. He's been out of it to, but the doctors say that because of the blow he sustained to the head its more than likely that…" he stopped unable to summon up the words as silent tears feel from Ginny's eyes.

He sighed deeply wanting nothing more that to wash away all of her pain and protect her forever.

He breathed deeply and squeezed her hand again, "Ginny it's unlikely he will ever wake up."

Ginny burst into full blown tears then, her body shaking with the pain and sobs. Ron wrapped her back up in his arms and held her close. Ginny could feel her babies move in her and knew she had to calm herself for their sake. Then it hit her, what had Lexis done to her babies.

Ginny pushed Ron back from her and caught her breath.

"Ron what did she do, please tell my babies are going to be fine."

Ron smiled down at her weakly and patted her stomach lovingly. Ginny noted that her stomach seemed larger than the last time she had been awake, but she couldn't tell exactly when the last time she'd been awake was.

"Gin please don't worry they are both fine and healthy. Lexis did do something though. Somehow she managed to speed up their growth. They've grown almost a month's worth since you were taken."

Ginny was shocked to say the least; she hadn't known that that was even possible. But she steadied herself, knowing her babies were fine was the best thing, even if they would come sooner than expected. At least she could hold them in her arms sooner.

"How far gone am I then?" she asked calculating it as best she could herself.

"About five and a half months, your midwife came to check you while you were out and she assured us there was nothing to worry about. Everything's developing fine, and what Lexis did hasn't hurt them in any way."

Ginny cradled her stomach and felt herself ease. At least her babies were fine even if her love wasn't. The tears sprung to her eyes again and she looked at Ron.

"I have to see him Ron. Even if he doesn't know I'm there please I have to hold him in my arms."

Ron only nodded to his baby sister and went to find her a wheel chair. She may have been awake but she was far from being out of the woods. She was still very week and all of the midiwitches were overly worried that anything could send her into premature labour at this point. She was already high risk because they were twins, but everything with Lexis had put her even higher now. But he knew not seeing Harry would hurt her more than anything. He knew she needed to be with him and love him, just as he needed to be with Hermione.

* * *

Sorry the chaps so short i really wanted to get this up and this was all that I could write in the time i had. hopefully I'll be getting another chapter up soon, but my alotment of time ont he comp is running out for the day lol. please if your reading this review, i have no idea if I'm doing a good job or not and its always nice to get a pat on the back.


	18. United again

Managed to score some extra time so I thought I would get this up, especially since it could be a few days till my next post. Hope you enjoy, but i warn I am a hopeless romantic and so love the soppy things lol! Enjoy!

* * *

When Ron returned with a wheel chair she smiled broadly realising he wasn't alone. Her mother and Fred trailed behind him, both smiling at her because she was awake. Before Ginny could slip into the chair Molly had swept her up into a hug refusing to let go. Only after Fred had begged to hold his sister had she budged, only to cling to Ron just as tight.

"I'm glad your ok baby sister," Fred whispered in her ear and then kissed her on the check.

Ginny smiled up at him, grateful he had slipped into caring brother mode and not his usual joking self. Everyone around her in fact seemed a little more sombre. She knew that even though she was awake and apparently out of the woods, Harry was still not and no one would be alright until he was.

Fred and Ron helped her out of bed, both holding her under each arm and hosting her up. She settled into the set easily, and Molly was instantly there wrapping a blanket over her knees.

"Are you sure about this hunny?" Molly asked as she looked down at her daughter, her eyes full of concern.

Ginny smiled up at her reassuringly and took her hand, "yes mum. I need to see him, even if he can't see me."

Ron wheeled her around and silently pushed her out of the double doors that led to the outside corridor. As she past people they all smiled, some even saying how glad they were she was awake. She guessed that being the one carrying the next line of Potters had made her somewhat famous. She just smiled at everyone, giving thanks where it was dew. Luckily Molly fielded most of the questions, realising that her daughter may be awake but she was just as weak and run down as she had been an hour ago.

When Ron finally reached the ward Harry was in and pushed Ginny through the large double doors Ginny could feel her heart beat slow. Just being in the same room as Harry made her at ease. The connection she held with him hummed at his mere presence.

"Good morning Miss Weasley, I am so glad that your awake," Smiled a young nurse as she emerged from an office near by, "I take it you've come to see Mr Potter. I checked on him about twenty minutes ago. His colour has picked up and he seems to be doing a lot better today, "she smiled again and patted Ginny hand reassuringly, "you can see him whenever you want."

Ron thanked her and pushed Ginny up to the very end of the room.

Ginny noted that Harry's bed was the only on completely covered by its curtain. She guessed that this was to stop all the prying eyes, and to give hr family some piece. Ron slid back the curtain slowly, but before they could enter Hermione had bolted from her seat next to Harry and now was smothering Ginny.

"Oh Ginny I thought I'd lost you for the longest time. You were so pale a feared the worst," her grip tightened as tears spilled from her eyes.

Ginny rubbed Hermione's back soothingly and just held her while she cried. Eventually Hermione pulled back and brushed the last of her tears away from her eyes. With a smile that lit her face, she stepped aside to let Ginny and Ron past. Ginny closed her eyes as she entered the small cubical, not sure if she truly did have the strength to see Harry like this.

Ron pushed her right up nest to Harry, pulling all the chairs out of the way, and parked her so she could take his hand.

"We'll leave you alone," he whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She looked up and silently thanked him as he dragged Hermione out and pulled the curtain closed behind them.

Ginny sat for the longest time with her eyes closed, just taking in the sense of him. Her mind screamed with the knowledge Harry was their and alive. But something inside her held back, she eventually realised exactly what it was. The feelings she had got from him when he was around Lexis had shaken her. She knew Harry loved her, but she had felt love for Lexis. Ron had tried to explain about all the spells on Harry, how it had taken the midiwitches a full day to break the ones left, but something in her still doubted. She couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal that ran deep inside of her. Slowly but surely though, then sense of Harry took over. Her mind was flooded with him and she couldn't help but feel the love that she knew was between them

She lowered her eyes before she opened them, not wanting the shock of his hurt ace to be the first thing she saw. Instead it was his hand steady and unmarred by what had happened. Slowly she lifted her hand and entwined her figures in his. He felt warm which relaxed her, no body that was really bad felt warm to the touch. She equated warmth with life and that subdued her deepest fears. Gradually she lifted her eyes, taking in his chest and his steady breathing that showed her he was still sleeping, the his neck that also seemed untouched, and eventually his face. Ginny scanned every bit of his face as if it was the first time she had seen him. He looked much the same as he normally did, but his features seemed a little more sunken than usual. He still had a thin bruise under his eye, where she guessed Ron had no doubt punched him in her honour.

Ginny reached out and brushed a few stray hairs away from his forehead. Her fingertips tingled from the feel of his skin and all feelings of betrayal were completely pushed aside. She loved Harry with all of her heart and she knew beyond a doubt he loved her. He had walked into a place that would almost certainly hold death for him, just to retrieve her. She gently stroked his check and smiled as he seemed to respond to her. His cheek twitched a little at her touch and she knew that somewhere in his mind he knew she was there.

Carefully she got from her wheel chair and slipped onto his bed. There was plenty of room, for instead of a normal sized hospital bed like the one she had lain in not long ago; this was at lease half the size again. She slid his hand up carefully and placed it on her stomach so he could feel their babies. Leaning forward, minding her stomach, she whispered softly in his ear.

"I'm here Harry, well all are and we're all safe thanks to you. I love you baby please come back to me."

She kissed his check softly and laid down with him curling herself up next to his warm body. She listened for a while to the sounds of the magical instruments around them, but slowly sleep took her again. She may have been unconscious for two days but her body seemed to need sleep. As she succumbed to her tiredness she rested her head lightly on Harry's chest, listening contently at his heart beat.

* * *

Harry could feel he wasn't alone, even in his dream state. He had been fighting for the longest time to resurface but no matter what he did he couldn't. He could hear all the people that loved him around him but he couldn't say anything to them. He listened as the spoke about their worries for Ginny and felt the despair deepen in him. She needed him badly and he couldn't do anything. He would loose his girl and his babies, and all he could do was lye there and listen.

But as he lay there now he could feel someone resting up against his body, he could feel the warm of their touch filter through his entire being. With every time their fingers touched his skin, he seemed to surface a little better, pulling his thoughts together a lot easer than before. And then he heard her, her voice clear as if he was stood in front of her. Ginny was with him and she was safe, in fact she was reassuring him then that they all were. He could feel his fingers again, feel them on her stomach. He smiled inwardly as one of his babies kicked his hand with great force. They were alive and well and waiting for him to return to them.

Slowly Harry got to the point where he new he could push himself into the waking world. Gradually he managed to gather himself enough to force his eyelids apart. Light flooded in but he didn't let that stop him. Looking down he took in the small frame of the person leaning against him and smiled. Ginny lay there completely fast asleep, a slight smile dancing at her lips, completely content to be near him. He knew then she didn't care, knew nothing Lexis had done touched them, and a wave of relief ripped though his body. He released a breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding and slowly grasped her hand.

Carefully he leant down and kissed her on the forehead. That slight sweep of his lips seemed to make her stir and soon enough he was met by the warm and loving brown of her eyes. He smiled at her and she noted that finally his eyes lit up completely. She realised then that he had been hiding form her slightly. That with lexis around Harry had never truly been completely there, he had constantly been worrying about her. But everything was right, she was gone, and they were safe.

Harry pulled Ginny tightly against him and kissed passionately. Neither took a breath until on of the babies kicked hard and Harry laughed as he had felt the kick in his side. Both held each other, glad to finally be able to just be the couple they had wanted to be for so long. Harry still worried over Ginny though. She was now five and a half months pregnant which meant she could easily go into labour, especially since she was having twins. He slid along the bed, only giving himself barely enough room, and insisted she lay down with him. She complied without argument, but her eyes flashed with the fierceness he loved and he knew she wouldn't let him rap her up in cotton wool for long. Harry cautiously draped his arm over her stomach, making sure not to press to hard, and felt himself relax. He soon noted Ginny breathing grow steady as sleep took over her again and couldn't help but follow her. They were safe and in each others arms, that was all either would ever need.


	19. life again

For a week Harry only regained consciousness when ever Ginny was around, but eventually he started to wake for longer bouts and after the second week he was like nothing had ever happened. The midiwitches couldn't even explain why he was awake. They hadn't told the Weasleys the extent of his brain damage, they were expecting him to never wake again but had held off saying anything until Ginny was out of the woods. They couldn't even explain how he had survived. They knew he had been hit with an extremely powerful curse and from what Ron and Hermione explained; it was the only curse you couldn't survive. So Harry Potter did it again, not only did he survive it from Voldermort, but also from Lexis, he was a true anomaly now. When asked what he thought he simply remarked that he couldn't leave Ginny and his babies.

When the Daily Prophet got wind of everything the hospital was flooded with reporters, it took them a whole hour with all of the muscle they had to get rid of them. This had built Harry's resolve to leave, so the next day he was released to go home to the Burrow, under strict instructions that he did nothing stressful. Molly practically wrapped him up in cotton wool for the first few days, but eventually let her guard down.

Ginny had now become so large that she only managed to waddle about. Both Harry and Molly tried to insist that she stayed home at all times, but after a few days of the rule she was ready to tare her hair out so they let her off to do to Diagon Alley, followed of course by every spare family member. Harry supported her constantly, holding one arm around her waist and holding tightly to her hand with the other. He was still terrified that she would break, even though he was the one that had almost died.

After a quick trip to Gringotts Harry presented Ginny with enough money to buy her perfect nursery. Fred and George had decided it was about time to clear out of their old room and so had given it to Harry and Ginny. They'd chosen to make that their room and Ginny's room, since it was smaller, would be the nursery. Harry had tried to convince Molly and Author that they should move out, but they wouldn't hear it, insisting that they would need all the help they could get in the beginning.

So they returned from their trip with two new cribs, both solid wood, Ginny insisted on nothing but the best. A matching changing table came with it, a wardrobe and set of chest of draws came along with the set. As soon as they returned Ginny played on their worries of an early delivery insisting the room should be done straight away in case.

So Ron and Harry set to work paint, while Ginny stayed a good distance away with Hermione. Both girls had had much fun buying baby cloths, so each child had enough cloths to suit them forever. Now that Ginny was half way through her 6th month she thought it prudent to pick out cloths for the delivery. While Harry and Ron slaved to get the room ready for her, she packed up things she would need for the delivery. Hermione took great delight in just watching Ginny, saying how content she looked being motherly. Ginny had to agree, since leaving the hospital she had thrown herself into everything motherly she could get her hands on. She even willingly helped her mother cook.

When the room was finished Harry took her in there with no one else around just so they could be together. Ginny's breathe caught as she opened her eyes in her new babies' room. They had painted it half and half blue and pink, putting a crib on each side. In the middle was the changing station and chest of draws, making it easy to grab everything that would be needed for both. Harry had even stocked up on dippers and all the essentials without Ginny knowing. She especially loved the ceiling that was a present from Hermione. She had worked out how the ceiling in Hogwarts Great Hall had been bewitched and done the same there. Ginny could look up and see the stars now, and she knew tomorrow the room would be full of bright day light.

Harry's gift to her though was the best thing she could ask for. For as long as she had wanted children she had wanted somewhere where she could just sit and be with her babies. She had also known that with her family's income it might not have been possible, but of course Harry had given her everything she could ever ask for. In the corner near the window, which had now been transformed into a bay window, was a rocking chair. The solid wood chair had plenty of cushions to make it comfortable, and the arms had places for her to be able to store things in. he had even gotten her the stool that went with it so she could rest her feet and still rock at the same time. Ginny couldn't hold the tears back anymore; she clung to Harry as she cried assuring him it was everything she could ever ask for.

When she reached her 7th month her midwife visited every week to check on her, and they discussed exactly how she wanted to deliver. Since Ginny decided she and Harry had spent way to much time in hospitals she opted to have the babies at the Burrow. Molly was over the moon at her decision, but made her promise if there was any slightest sign that she was in trouble that they would go to the hospital. Ginny assured her that she would never put her babies in danger, and after that it was decided. Her midwife was more than happy to do this, and gave her a stone that if she squeezed hard enough would let the midwife know that she was in labour.

So for the next month and half things were rather quiet in the Burrow. Hermione stayed with Ginny at all times, especially since Harry was being swept of to the Ministry a lot as he did his Auror training. He hated being away from Ginny, but she insisted that he go, and he could never argue with her lately for fear of the stress it would cause.


	20. delivery

One bright morning while Hermione and Ginny sat in the front room Ginny began to feel uncomfortable.

"Hermione could you help me upstairs I've got the worse back ache, I think I need to lye down for a while."

Hermione helped her out of her seat, having to pull her out now she had grown so large. There were no worries that the babies wouldn't be healthy just from her size. As they reached the second floor landing Ginny had to grab hold of Hermione suddenly. She felt a shooting pain go through her abdomen and a sudden gushing feeling.

"Hermione," Ginny called in a slightly shaky voice, "I think my water just broke."

Hermione looked down at Ginny's feet, and on seeing the pool around her hit panic stations. She carefully led Ginny to her bedroom, where the covers on her bed had been changed that day luckily. She helped Ginny into her chosen nighty and once she was safely stowed in bed ran around like a psycho trying to reach everyone. Luckily not ten minutes later Ron apperated in babbling about something he had been doing and Hermione quickly sent him on his way to find Harry and round up Molly from her other home.

Ginny could feel the contractions growing stronger and more frequent a lot quicker than she had expected them to be. She dug into the draw in her bedside table and lifted out the stone she needed. She squeezed it as hard as she could as another contraction hit, and less then three seconds later there was a pop that announced her midwifes arrival. After a quick check she pronounced that Ginny was already four centimetres dilated. This sent her into hysterics. She had never planned to have these children by herself. After fighting for so long to get Harry back she was not going through this alone.

An hour after her water had broken her mother arrived looking rather flustered, with her hair sticking out all over.

"Oh my god child, I leave you alone for one day and you have to pick today don't you." She said as she took up her place besides her daughter.

"I didn't do it on purpose, like I wanted to be alone," she snapped back as another contraction rippled through her.

Molly only laughed then, she truly was in labour if she was getting angry.

No more than ten minutes later, Harry and Ron appeared.

"What's going on, Ron just grabbed me and didn't say anything," Harry said rushing forward to take Ginny's hand.

"Look what you've done to me Harry Potter! I hate you!" she screamed.

Molly laughed at Harry's face and assured him that it was normal behaviour for someone in Labour. On hearing Ginny truly was in labour Ron retreated down the hall to find Hermione. He found her perched on his bed reading through another baby book. She had devoured ever single one she could get her hands on, magical or muggle.

Hermione looked up as Ron entered and closed the door behind him, "how's Ginny doing?" she asked as she closed her book and set it down on the bed.

Ron slumped down on the bed next to her and lent his head on her shoulder.

"She's calling Harry every name under the son at the moment. But he refuses to leave her, which I'm sure deep down she loves."

Hermione laughed then, and Ron smiled to himself. She'd been laughing more lately and the both of them seemed to have lost all awkwardness around each other. Ron pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead lightly. Hermione looked up and met his eyes and something in them called to Ron. Lowering his head slowly he kissed her passionately. It didn't even take her a second to respond, she was instantly meeting his passion with her own that was just as strong.

Ron pulled back panting a little and smiled, "we'll pick this up when my niece and nephew are safely in the word," he then kissed her lips lightly causing her to giggle.

It didn't take Ginny long to reach ten centimetres; three hours after her labour had started she was ready to push. The midwife had called in a midiwitch to give extra help and now everything was in full swing Ginny was really screaming. Ron and Hermione heard her down the hall and quickly ran to the room to make sure everything was alright. The found Fred and George sat either side of the door smiling.

"You should have seen her; she almost got out of the bed to march us out herself. She really is letting Harry have it, poor guy. She called him everything she could think of, something's I've never even heard of," they all laughed then.

Ginny had been so content and quiet lately that they'd forgotten how fiery she could be.

Harry didn't leave her though, he held tightly to her hand while she cried. He knew she didn't mean it, and he wouldn't miss the birth of his children for anything. When they finally heard the first cry ring out Harry's heart stopped. The midiwitch smiled up at him and handed him a bundle wrapped up in a blue blanket. At first he didn't know what to do, but as he looked down into his sons eyes he could help but fall in love. He had big brown eyes just like his mother, but had unfortunately inherited to Potter hair; Harry could just see wisps poking out from under his tiny blue hat. While Ginny had a slight reprieve between the two, Harry sat next to her and showed her her baby. She cried instantly as she took him in, falling in love instantly, but it wasn't long before she was pushing again.

This time there was a slight complication and Harry's heart began to beat like crazy. The midwife had to lean on Ginny's stomach to push the baby into the right position. Ginny was pushing for longer with her, even though that wasn't normal. When she finally delivered, Harry waited for that scream but it didn't come. He counted the seconds of silence, each one seeming like a millennia. I held tightly to his son, fearing his baby sister wasn't safe. But after ten seconds her ear splitting scream tore through the room. Harry released the breath that he was holding and turned to Ginny. She smiled broadly up at him and her tired eyes sparkled with love and joy.

Ginny held out her arms to take her son, and Harry happily handed him over. The midiwitch then gave him another bundle. This one this time wrapped up and a light pink blanket. She smiled broadly as he looked down at his daughter. She was the exact opposite of her brother; she had Harry's amazing green eyes, but Ginny's fiery red hair. He knew then that she would be a heart breaker and he laughed to himself.

Once the midwife and midiwitch were sure that everything was all well they left. Molly kissed her daughter on the forehead and pulled Harry into a huge hug, then left the new family to be with each other. Harry carefully handed Ginny their daughter and stepped back to look at the amazing sight in front of him. He couldn't believe that his girl was holding their babies; he couldn't believe he was a dad.

He lent over the bed, minding the babies, and kissed Ginny lovingly, "I love you Ginny Weasley and I always will."

"I love you to Harry."

They sat for a while just marvelling at what they'd created until there was a slight knock at the door.

"Come in," Ginny called as she handed the babies to Harry and pushed herself up into a more comfortable sitting position.

Her father's head pocked around the door and he smiled broadly, "I wanted to come see my grandbabies," he said happily.

Harry invited him in and handed him his first grandson.

"Meet Evan Percy Potter," he smiled proudly as he handed him over.

Arthur kissed his grandsons head with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe he had grandchildren. He looked up at Harry and Ginny and smiled broadly. He hadn't exactly been with them when he found out Ginny was pregnant, he'd said his peace though and accepted it. But here and now holding his grandson he couldn't believe the little miracle that he was. He handed Ginny the little one and eagerly awaited the next.

"This is Lily Jane Potter, and the younger of the two. She gave me the fright of my life," Harry said as he handed her over.

Arthur kissed her head to, taking in the baby smell that he had missed so much since Ginny had lost it. He'd forgotten the joy that holding a baby brought and everything came flooding back to him.

Through out the day all of the Weasleys came to hold their new family members. Hermione cried none stop into Ron's shoulder; he just held her and smiled. Harry looked at Ron knowingly, he could tell something had passed between them and they'd finally got the act together. Each of them loved the names, especially Molly, thanking them for putting Percy in there. Hermione took a second to cotton on that she had been added with the name Jane, but as soon as she did she cried even harder. Harry and Ginny had had long talks about what the babies would be called, but it was Ginny that eventually settle on Evan and Lily making Harry even happier.

Even Lupin and Tonks stopped by with their congratulations and gifts. It truly was a joyous occasion at the Burrow that day. But soon both mother and babies grew tiered and everyone left the new family to sleep in peace.


	21. Happily ever after

Over the next few moths everyone flourished. Ron and Hermione finally admitted their feelings for each other and became a couple. Even Fred and George got with the spirit of love that seemed to be going around, asking both of their girlfriends to marry them. Bill announced that he and his wife were expecting a baby, and everyone laughed when Charlie's girlfriend got down on one knee and asked him to marry her proclaiming she had waited to long for him to get his act together. Everything was well in the Weasley household.

On the day the babies turned six months old, Harry proposed to Ginny, giving her his mother's engagement ring. The bright emerald in the centre only made her cry harder since it matched his eyes perfectly. Four weeks later they were Mr and Mrs Harry Potter, and life couldn't be better. With Harry's pay coming in well, and Ginny finally having the babies old enough to being her midiwitch training they both decided that they were stable enough to get out on their own two feet. To Harry's surprise though Molly and Arthur presented them with a set of keys on day. For a second he thought it was just keys for the Burrow, which he thought was strange since they never lock their doors, but he soon realised it was a set for another house. Arthur being Minister of Magic had managed to secure them a house he knew they would love forever. The house in Godric Hollow where he had last been with his parents. They had even managed to repair any damage that had been done over the years.

Life truly was sweet, but Harry never seemed to settle, he was always looking over his shoulder for the next threat. Now with his children as well he was even more cautious, he knew Lexis was right, that they both would be incredibly powerful, and so watched them every second. Ginny took this as part of life and accepted everything Harry did for she to worried. She had no idea what the future held them she just preyed it would be safe and happy.

* * *

I know that this chapter was short but hey, right to the point really. I hope you enjoyed it, I know i loved writing it and i hope you check out any other work I do, just as i will look at anywork of my reviewers. Its only fair after all.

Thanks alot for everything, Frankie xox


End file.
